HelLex I - A Cast of Thousands
by cHarley2
Summary: BtVS/Batman/JLA. Buffy goes to Metropolis for her summer job at the Daily Planet. Nothing works out the way you think when you come from the Hellmouth. Buffy's POV.
1. Part 1

DISCLAIMER: Buffy and her cohorts belong to Warner Bros, Mutant Enemy, Fox etc. Batman and associates and the JLA all belong to DC Comics (which incidently, belongs to WarnerBros too). I own none of the characters but the thin thread of plot is mine and I cling to this like a life line. It's Mine! I tell you and I gain no money from it but the immense satisfaction of turning the characters into whatever I see fit.  
SPOILERS: Some Season 4 and 5 BtVS, Season 1 Angel.  
**  
BUFFY 101 (as it's needed to know for this story and those to follow it) : Buffy Summers is the Vampire Slayer. She is the mystically chosen girl who must fight all the stuff that that normally only exists in gothic fairytales. Rupert Giles is her Watcher. It is his duty to train her and prepare her for her nightly battles with the evil forces of darkness. Willow and Xander are Buffy's best friends. They joined her cause when a friend of theirs was turned into a vampire. Angel is a vampire cursed with his soul, which has a happiness clause. One moment of true happiness will cause his soul to leave his body. This happened once when Buffy and Angel took their relationship to 'the next level'. As a consequence she had to send him to Hell, though his soul was returned by a spell moments before she did it. Cordelia is a school friend, a popularity queen and cheerleader. She works with Angel at his investigation agency in LA. Wesley is a former Watcher, like Giles. He also works with Angel in LA. Anya is an ex-vengence demon, now mortal and Xanders girlfriend. Spike is a vampire, a 'blood' relative of Angels. He used to be Buffy's enemy but since being captured and used as a guinea pig for an anti-violence micro-chip, he now occasionally aids Buffy and her friends. Dawn is Buffy's younger sister. Faith is also a Slayer, created by Buffy's rescucitation. She turned to the 'Dark Side' and is now serving time for murder.  
BATMAN 101 (as it's needed to know for this story and those to follow it) : Bruce Wayne is Batman but as Dick Grayson got older he traded his Robin outfit for a new one called Nightwing. The boy in the Robin costume then became Jason Todd but The Joker killed him. Eventually he was replaced (no easy task convincing Bruce to accept the new Boy Wonder, mind you) and Tim Drake is now the Boy Wonder. Also, Barbara Gordon isn't Batgirl. The Joker shot her as a way to try to make her father go mad (long-ish story) and she is now confined to a wheelchair. She is now known as Oracle among the superhero circles and gives out information and useful stuff like that. The new Batgirl is a young woman (about 17) called Cassandra Cain. She was mute until recently when her speech and comprehension brain centres were repaired...  
JLA 101 (as it's needed to know for this story and those to follow it) : the JLA are Wonder Woman is Diana, Amazonian Princess of Thymiscra; Superman is Clark Kent, Reporter for the Daily Planet; J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter, a native of Mars; The Flash, Wally West; The Green Lantern is Kyle Rayner, an artist for Fest magazine, has his own full-page cmoic with them; Aquaman is Arthur Curry, King of the underwater kingdom of Atlantis; and Plastic Man, Eel O'Brien...oh and The Atom but he's not in this story...Buffy would squish him and probably by accident. That's pretty much all you need to know...  
  
Now onto the story (set in Summer 2001)...  
  
**  
  
Part I 

I still don't know why I'm here in Metropolis. I mean, I know I'm here on like work experience...but it's so far from everywhere...City of the future. Big deal. 

Big building. Respected paper. Little ole me completely out of my depth. Now if this building were a demon, THAT I could handle. Oh well, nothing for it now. 

Reception counter. "Um, hi. I'm Buffy Summers..." 

She cuts me off with a smile and a nod. "Of course. Here's your temporary id tag. Keep that with you always. Just have a seat over there," she points at some cushy chairs, "and I'll call someone down. With any luck Perry won't send Lois." She smiled again. 

Knowing my luck he will. 

I begin to flip through a magazine only looking up when the woman calls my name. "Buffy?" I put the magazine down and approach the counter. She smiles. "Buffy this is one of the two greatest reporters on the Daily Planets staff, Clark Kent." 

I can feel myself going red. He's so cute. I know that I'm just staring. He reminds me of Angel in a vague sort of way. His mouth is moving and I know he's speaking to me but my mind is melting. What made me think I could do this? I'm no good with words. Give me a weapon and something will die but I'm not known for my excellent wit and curt tongue. I blink a couple of times and look up at Clarks concerned face. My mouth moves a few times before a sound works it's way out. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I'm bothering you all like this...I can't do..." I stammer and turn to leave. Clarks hand on my arm halts my progress to the glass doors and my escape into the bright world outside. 

"I know how you feel," he says quietly. "I promise not to let Lois scare you if you'll just give it one day." 

The world begins to sway. I have never been this nervous or scared in my life and I don't know why it's happening. That's probably the worst part of it, the not knowing. Willow should be here, or even Cordy but not me... 

"How about you come upstairs and meet everyone? You've come a very long way to turn around and go home already." He's so nice. I begin to shakily return his smile. 

As we get into the elevator I find my voice and a little courage. "I'm not normally so skittish. It's a whole new experience. I'm all alone in a strange city. It's a bit scary, well not all alone but my dad doesn't really count because he's got some business thing he has to do and I'm babbling aren't I? Good time for Willow to rub off on me. My first day in a brand new place and what's so funny?" I demand of Clark who's trying not to laugh. 

"You'll be fine Buffy. Just relax...and welcome to bedlam," he said as the elevator doors slid open. 

And bedlam it was. TV monitors set to various news channels buzzed beneath the working din of the Daily Planet Metropolis. People rushed back and forth, keyboards clicked rapidly, orders were made and phones rang. 

I stayed in the elevator and would have let the doors close with me still inside if Clark hadn't held them open and ushered me out, like a scared puppy or something. He was definitely not raised in the city. 

"Lois! Clark! What is this???" 

"It looks like a piece of paper," I muttered in response to the older mans shouted demand. Clark smothered his grin. 

"Perry, it's only a draft. You wanted it immediately and I don't think even Superman types that fast," a woman I assumed was Lois said as she crossed the office to where we were gathering. "I'm nearly finished." 

"Who is this?" Perry demanded turning on me. 

I know I squeaked and I can't believe I tried to hide behind Clark. Way to go Slayer. Show them how you've faced death on a night to night basis for nearly 5 years, faced evils they think only belong in a fairy tale world and that if they ever should appear their precious Superman would save them. What is it with Superman anyway? Who wears their knickers on the outside these days? Well, he is a superhero. Gotta let him have his eccentricities. 

"This is Buffy Summers, Perry. She's here for summer work. Her father asked me about this a month ago. You did say it was ok." 

Lois was looking at me with a mildly amused expression, one eyebrow slightly raised as I seemed to retreat further behind Clark when Perry turned his nononsense glare on me. "She's your responsibility," Perry told Clark gruffly. 

"As we agreed." Clark waited for the man to walk away. "That was Perry White, the editor." 

"Oh," I said. I'm so intelligent. I can see that they all recognise this. What is *wrong* with me? Gah! 

He smiled. "Buffy, this is my wife Lois Lane. Lois, this is Buffy Summers. Be nice to her." 

"I'm always nice," Lois protested. 

"Uh...sorry for using your husband as a shield Lois," I mumbled stepping out from behind his what I now noticed as a huge frame. "Where are you from?" I asked looking up at him. 

"Smallville Kansas." 

"Oh." Not city bred. Explains why he's so nice AND so big. "Explains a lot." 

"It certainly does," Lois agreed. I blushed. 

"I just meant that most city people aren't as nice as Clark, or as big." 

"He does take up a lot of space," she chuckled. 

"I'm sorry. I promised myself before I left Sunnydale to just leave both of my feet in my mouth. So far I've managed to keep my promise." 

"I'll show Buffy around the office Clark. Can you read over the article?" 

"Sure. Thanks Lois." 

"What's your latest article about?" 

"Lex Luthor's lawyers, Wolfram & Hart. Of course Lex denies all knowledge of their less than legal activities." 

"They have an office in LA. I have a," I stumble. I can't even just call him a friend without my mind being flooded with memories. Get it together Buffy, "a friend there. He might be able to help." 

"Thanks. Might take you up on that. Well this is where the coffee is made. I suggest you get a cup or 3 before you come into the office. This stuff could kill Superman. I also suggest you don't leave anything in the fridge. It'll grow legs and vanish. I'm convinced Mr. Myxzptlk lives in there." 

"Who?" 

"Nevermind. Perrys office is up those stairs. The photolab is over there and that is about all you'll really need to know. Can you type?" 

"Yes." 

We approached Clark who was sitting at a desk. I'm sure he was trying not to spin around in the swivel chair. "These are our desks. Clarks is actually over there." She gently nudged the chair he was sitting on with her foot, making it roll backwards a little. 

"But Lois wanted me to read something on her computer so here I am." 

I like Lois and Clark. Wonder how dad met Clark? 

The day passed slowly. I worked mostly with Clark and he explained about word limits and type setting and why it was so important and lots of other things I'd never really thought of before as necessary for newspapers. 

Everyone was busy, the office seemed to hum with working energy. I decided that maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	2. Part 2

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 2 

I was so tired when I got back to the apartment. Not that I'd done much that day but booklearning can tire you out more than physical exertion. 

Dad wasn't back, no great surprise. Thank heavens he was feeling guilty for my last birthday. I love this laptop. 

Email from Willow....Miss you too Wills. Email from Giles...Yes I'm training. No I'm not patrolling. Yes I'm doing my reading. Email from Xander...No I haven't met Superman yet. 

Well everything is ok back home. Yay Sunnydale. I could really learn to love Metropolis though. This window is huge. I can see so much. The night seems very different and I feel so pre-Slayer normal. 

Ooop...phone. "Hey Dad...That's ok. Take as much time as you need...Yup. Love you too Dad." 

Ah! I hate it when the phone rings as soon as you put it down. No amount of Slayer training prepares you for that. "Hello?...Oh hello Lois...No I'm not busy...Are you sure? I don't have anything to wear...But I don't have an invite...You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?...But I really don't have anything to wear to a cocktail party...Are you sure?...Alright. See you soon." 

Expensive and big were my first thoughts of the party for Lex Luthor. He'd donated something or whatever. Lois and Clark admitted they really didn't care which made me giggle. They did say that Lex was slimy and that whenever something happened he always got out of it. Lois also said that the general American population believed the sun shone out of Lex's ass and that she didn't want sunshine if that's where it came from. 

I think Lois and I could be great friends. 

I tagged along with Lois and Clark. We chatted to Jimmy and Perry for quite some time about nothing much. Mostly it was Lex based gossip and a bit of bitching. It was amusing considering these people are respected journalists and sound more like they should be working for The National Enquirer. Clark had excused himself from the group to talk with a pair of rich looking men. I looked around the room and realised I'd rather be in a cemetery waiting for a newbie to dust. At least there was something to look forward to, that wasn't a longwinded speech that would probably put me to sleep faster than a slow night in Sunnydale. 

The younger of the two men with Clark was staring in my direction. I turned back to the conversation and quietly asked Lois, "Who is that with Clark?" 

"Shall we go and meet them?" Lois asked with a glint in her eye that I decided I *really* didn't like. What was I thinking when I thought we could be friends? She's worse than Cordelia. 

"Nononono...That's not necessary Lois." She dragged me with her anyway. "Lois," I hissed. 

"Gentlemen. Clark." 

The taller stranger smiled and commented, "Lois. You look lovely this evening." 

"Thank you." 

"Who is your nervous friend?" 

Great now I look nervous to strangers. Good thing I haven't come across any vampires. They'd laugh at nervous me. I'm the veteran Slayer...and it doesn't count a jot at this party. 

"Buffy Summers. Buffy's with us at the Daily Planet for summer. She's from California." 

They looked at me expectantly, except Lois who just looked amused. "I am. My dad's here too. He's here to talk business with someone named Bruce Wayne...Did I get that the right way around?" 

The man standing beside Clark chuckled. "Yes you did. He's me." 

You could roast marshmallows with the heat from my face. "Uh...sorry. I'm...gonna go and hope the ground swallows me on my way out." 

Bruce laughed again. "No need to do that. It's a pleasure to meet you Buffy." 

"Likewise Mr Wayne," I stammered as I shook his hand. 

"Please call me Bruce. This is Dick Grayson." 

"Uh, hi," I said nervously extending my hand to the gorgeous young man beside Mr Wayne. 

"Hi. So you're Hank Summers daughter?" 

"Yeah. All the way from Sunnydale California." 

"Did you have plans for your summer holidays that didn't involve working at a newspaper?" Bruce asked. 

"Doesn't every university student?" 

Bruce chuckled. "I guess they do. Has Perry let you write anything yet?" 

"It's only my first day and I don't imagine Perry letting me do anything. Besides if I do anything Clarks ultimately responsible and I'm too nice to do that to Clark." Did that make sense? 

"I think you have a fan, Clark," Bruce said looking from me to Clark. 

"I do?" 

"Yes. Me," Lois said, saving me. 

"Uh, if you'll excuse me, I want to go and say hello to my dad." 

They nodded. "Watch out Buffy," Lois warned. "That tall bald man over there is Lex." 

"I won't be going to talk to dad then. That less tall blonde man is my father. So Mr W-Bruce, do you live in Metropolis?" 

"No. I've lived my life in Gotham City." 

"Have you always lived in Gotham too Dick?" 

"I've lived in Gotham since I was 8. Before that I was part of Haly's circus. My parents were trapeze artists. The Flying Graysons," he said fondly. 

"You came to the city where I grew up. I must have been about 8. I saw them and for weeks my mother had to pull me down from anything I could swing on. You were the little boy? Wow. That is very cool." Then I remembered what happened to his parents. Another circus had been in town that year, I had gone to see the trapeze act and I had heard some circus clowns talking about the Flying Graysons being killed and how their little boy was now the ward of some rich man. "I, uh...I guess it's a little late to say I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. I mean not that I could have done anything but...well I'm sorry anyway." 

He blinked away the brief flicker of emotion. "It's past now." 

"Like Merrick," I whispered, remembering how it had felt to watch him sacrifice himself to save me. At the time he was more like my father than the man talking with Lex Luthor. It shattered me, and it was threatening to do so again. "Excuse me," I mumbled and headed for the open door onto the balcony that faced the moon. I ran down the steps into the garden and secreted myself in a shadow. 

I don't know how he found me but you can imagine that when he spoke I was ready to stake him from fright. 

"Who is Merrick?" 

I spun to face him. In the moonlight he looked so much younger. "No one Mr Wayne, uh Bruce. Just a memory now. Please go back inside. I can't imagine how this appears. Not that I really care about what everyone thinks of me but you should and I don't think my dad would appreciate his little girl looking like a golddigger. Please Bruce? I'll be fine. Just a little overwhelmed by everything. It's been an eventful few days. Arriving in a strange city and having to find my way to an apartment I don't know and not having anyone to meet me there either." I take a deep breath, pouring out my soul to a stranger is not how I'd envisioned my evening. "Merrick was a friend when I had none and he died." 

"That's not the end." 

"But it's all I'm telling you. I don't know you Bruce Wayne, except that my dad was here to talk to you and that you live in Gotham City and have done all your life. Just - go back inside. I'll be fine." 

"It's not safe." 

"I'll be fine." I began to walk away. 

"Buffy?" 

Now I was in trouble. "Uh, hey dad." 

"Are you alright? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm ok. Just needed some fresh air. Lois and Clark from the Daily Planet brought me with them. Uh, have you met Bruce Wayne?" I saw Bruce's eyes narrow as I distracted my father. He's a smart one. "Mr Wayne, this is my dad Hank Summers." Dad was easily distracted, more interested in clinching a deal than looking after his distressed daughter, what I didn't notice until too late was Bruce's tiny gesture that sent Dick further down the garden under cover of shadows to intercept me. 

And intercept me he did. He seemed to just appear. I really should have been more used to men doing that. Angel was an expert and it drove me nuts then and this was no different. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to sneak up on a person?" Forgetting myself I punched him on the arm. 

"Ow. That hurt." 

"So?" I asked stalking away from him. 

"It hurt a lot." 

I shrugged and kept walking. 

"You have to talk to someone Buffy. You don't have anyone else in Metropolis. I'm offering to listen." 

I turned suspicious eyes on him. 

"I was raised to be a good boy Buffy. No romp in the hay in exchange for a listening ear...that is...unless you want to," he grinned and though I wanted to be angry and upset, I melted. Staring at the moon my mind is filled with the thoughts I fight every nightfall, like my own personal mental vampires. Damn the night. It took my youth, and offered me salvation with one who would be my prey. The moon laughs at me. 

"I often feel that way," Dick said, and I realised I'd said at least that last part out loud. 

"I'm different Dick. I have a destiny, a defined destiny and already I have cheated the Fates once. The night took away my innocence and gave me a purpose. The night offers me what I cannot have. By moonlight I know my purpose. By daylight I am forced to hide my truth. The truth is a great burden." 

I expect him to be staring at me like I'm mad. Instead I see an understanding as he quietly says, "It is indeed. There is little freedom in truth. Humanity isn't ready for the truth." 

"Merrick was a friend who showed me my future. To save me he took his own life...and I saw it. Another took his place, is one of my greatest friends but Merrick paid the ultimate price for my innocence. Greater than the price the Fates asked of me. But I think that by surviving I had repaid my debt to Merrick. I think I'm ok now Dick. Uh, thanks for listening to my vagueness." 

"It's a free service Buffy. Let me walk back with you." We walked quietly. I don't know what Dick was thinking but I was wondering what on the Hellmouth possessed me to share so much information with a total stranger. I just hoped that no one waited for me at the office with a straight jacket the next day. 


	3. Part 3

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 3 

My eyes were tired as I returned to street level from the subway and got two cups of triple shot mocha. That ought to wake me up. The rest of the party had gone smoothly. I continued to circulate with Lois and Clark, sometimes with Perry, sometimes with Dick. It was nearly 2 am by the time I got home. Don't know why I'm so tired. I'm usually out later slaying. 

As I crossed the office I noticed a tall vase of pale white roses on Clarks desk. "Sending flowers to yourself Clark?" I asked sitting down beside him. 

"They're for you," he grinned. 

"They are? Who sent them? Olsen? Cause I don't care how much money he spends I'm telling you now it will not work." 

"I didn't look at the card except to see your name. But I can guess who they're from." 

"Can you?" 

"Lois can too." 

"You two are enjoying this way too much. Just for that I'm not going to look at the card." 

"If you won't I will," Lois said snatching the card out of the arrangement. 

"Hey, no fair Lois. That's mine! Oh hey Perry." Lois spun hiding the card behind her back from whence I stole it. 

"Now that isn't fair Buffy. So who are they from?" 

"Who did you two think they were from?" I asked peeking at the name on the card. 

"Dick Grayson," they said in excited unison. 

"Bzzzzzt. Wrong. They're from my dad," I said, holding out the card for them both to see, hoping my disappointment at them not being from Dick didn't show. 

Lois and Clark both dove for their telephones and began dialling. "Damn," Lois muttered and glared at the back of her husbands head. 

"What are you two doing?" 

"Nothing. Come on Buffy, let me show you Perry's office. I just remembered he's out for the day." 

As Lois led me away I heard Clark say, "Can you ask him to call me as soon as he gets back in Alfred?" 

Just then the elevator dinged on our level and the doors slid open and an extravagantly coloured bunch of gerberas, daisies and sunflowers preceded Dick Grayson onto the Daily Planets floor. His eyes roamed the office searching for something or someone. Apparently he found the whatever he was looking for and was headed in our direction. 

My mind decided that was the moment to start playing 'Roam' by the B-52's. I tried to shake it clear and not look like a deer caught in the headlights when Dick approached me, - where had Lois gone? - and held out the flowers. I blushed and smiled. "Thank you. They're lovely but why?" 

"Thought you'd like some cheering up and someone to take you to lunch later." 

"You'd take me to lunch? Why?" Lois' elbow connected heavily with my back. "I'm allowed to ask," I said in her direction. 

Dick laughed. "Yes and why not? I still have both of my ears and my arm has recovered so I thought maybe we'd try our luck in the sunlight." 

"As long as Lex Luthor has nothing to do with the sun it sounds lovely." Behind me Lois snorted and I suspect got an elbow from Clark by the annoyed 'oomph' I heard. 

"What time for lunch?" 

"Clark?" I asked. Dicks eyes followed mine to Clark. 

"1-ish?" 

His eyes were focused on me again. "1 o'clock it is. See you then Buffy." 

"Uh...bye..." 

"I think swept off her feet would adequately describe what we just saw," Clark chuckled. "I'd better call Alfred back." 

"Lois?" Damn, I sounded all dreamy. I shook it off before I spoke again. "Who is Alfred?" 

"Bruce Waynes butler." 

"Why did Clark call Bruce's butler?" 

"If we tell it'll ruin the surprise. Besides the reason he called doesn't exist which is why he's back-pedalling now." 

"Did you three make a bet or something?" 

"Nope." 

"You're lying. I can tell." 

"That's a good instinct in a reporter." 

"I need something to put these flowers in." 

Lois pulled the roses out of the vases and put the flowers I held into the water. "I saw how disappointed you were that they weren't from Dick. He could have sent you a withered olive branch and you'd have been happy. Right?" 

"Am I that transparent?" 

"No. I'm a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist. I see these things..." 

"She was exactly the same when..." Lois clamped a hand over Clarks mouth. 

"No I wasn't. Now what do you want to do with these?" 

"I think it's illegal and my dad's latest girlfriend wouldn't appreciate it. Flowers from dad do not make up for time he doesn't spend with me. Honestly Lois, I don't know. What would you do?" 

She dropped them in the trash. 

"I hope dad doesn't come by today..." 

I worked quietly beside Clark sorting through some files for one of his potential pieces. 1pm arrived before I had a chance to look at the clock. A bright red gerbera appeared before me and there beside me stood Dick. 

"Hello," I grinned. I must have looked like a complete idiot. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes she is," Lois said handing me my coat. 

"Gee Lois. Would you rather go with Dick to lunch?" 

"Sorry Buffy." She didn't look sorry. "Have a lovely time you two." 

"And try to have her back in an hour," Clark added. 

"Yeah. I turn into a pumpkin," I said. 

"And a lovely looking pumpkin you'd be." 

"Uh....Thanks." The elevator doors slid closed. 

"Is there anything particular you'd like for lunch?" 

"Food," I offered. 

He chuckled. "How about pasta?" He indicated a smallish cafe type restaurant, and I nodded. The waiter sat us at an outside table. 

I turned my face into the sun and let it warm and relax me. "This is lovely," I said smiling at Dick. 

"I'm glad you like it. I ordered it just for us." 

I laughed. "I don't think that's possible Dick. Nor is choosing one thing from this menu. It all looks fabulous." I finally decided on something though I don't remember what. Dick and I talked about normal things that normal people talk about. No demons. No vampires. No sacred duty. I could definantly get used to this. 

He talked about growing up at Wayne Manor, about Bruce and Alfred and a boy named Tim, who he said was like a little brother he'd never had. 

I told him about my mum and about Dawn, about moving to Sunnydale and meeting Willow and Xander, Cordelia, Angel and Giles. I told him about college and throughout all of it I managed not to mention any of the supernaturalness that is so much a part of my life. I told him about Riley and about the Magic Shop and how much fun it was learning about all of that stuff. 

He didn't believe that anyone could believe in what he called mysticism in this day and age. I told him not to knock it until he'd tried it. 

He got me back to the office for 2 o'clock and we laughed when Lois grumbled about Clark always being right as she handed him a twenty dollar bill. I promised to be late if there was ever a next time. 

At home that night, on my own, I exercised and stretched, relaxing myself with my Slayer study while Andrea Bocelli sang soft Italian in the background. Giles is determined to teach me at least one other language and thinks that hearing it being sung will help me understand the linguistic sounds. I just like the music. 

I meditated for about an hour. As I finished I felt eyes on me through the window which I had yet to pull the curtains over, choosing instead to let the bright moonlight bathe me, allow me to feel the affinity between it and myself. I scanned the moonlit night with trained eyes and spotted a dark, masked figure on a building a block away. It's funny. I could see they wore a mask and had loose hair, but I couldn't make out the design on their costume or whether they were male or female, but from they way they stood I would bet on them being male. 

Dad came home then, I said hello and when I turned back to the window, he was gone. 


	4. Part 4

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 4 

I arrived at work early the next day and sat at Clarks desk drawing absent-mindedly on some paper. 

"A new friend Buffy?" Clark asked offering me a coffee. 

I smiled brightly, feeling better than I had in days. "Ah no. Someone I think I saw standing on a building...maybe." 

"Is everything alright?" he asked, obviously concerned. I think I hate that question. 

"Really Clark, I'm fine. I feel really good. Last night I did some reading, exercised a little and then some meditation. I'm just not sure if I imagined this person on the roof of a neighbouring building. I said hi to dad and when I turned back to the window the person was gone. I'm not even really sure if it was a man. I mean they were far enough away to not really see much detail but close enough to see, you know?" 

"Yeah I do. Is there anything you want me to do?" 

"Is there anything you *can* do?" 

"We could have a look through the database for someone that matches that image," he pointed at my sketch. 

"It's hardly complete..." 

"But it might be enough," he offered. 

"No. It's ok Clark. Really. Just give me something to do. I have lots of energy today." 

Nothing interesting on day three, except lunch with Dick again. Clark and Lois gave me errands today. I really was full of energy and if they let me sit too long I started to spin on my chair or tried to balance sharp pencils on my fingertips. It kept Clark laughing and I think I was beginning to drive Lois insane. 

It was fun. 

I'm really grateful for Dicks friendship. He's a great guy but I think there's something else to him. Something that for him is like my Slayer secret. 

Not that I'm really worried because I can handle demon sorts of problems and what's a human guy compared to an angry vampire? Right now, I'm enjoying having a friend and the attention he gives me. 

Lois had a girl chat with me about Dick and his past. I told her I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. Dick and I were just friends. He'd said so himself, and that yes I had received flowers from my guy friends like that before. I didn't tell her I'd been in the hospital at the time. Would have ruined the point. 

I don't think she believed me but she let it slide. 

I called mum as soon as I got back to the apartment after work then began my routine. This time I felt like I was being watched before I began my meditation and there he was. On the same roof in the same spot. He just seemed to stare so I stared back. I don't know if he was looking at me but it was interesting all the same. Who gets dressed up to spy on their neighbours? 

Something spooked him and he dived off the building. I couldn't believe it. It happened so fast all I could do was put my hands on the glass. I managed to get the glass door to slide open and went out onto the balcony. 

The guy was swinging his way down the street on some sort of wire. A red something caught my attention and I looked back to the building. It was Superman. He waved then flew away. 

What a night! Hope the meditation works or I will never sleep. 

** 

Clark had been talking to Dick when I arrived. I know it was Dick because I heard him call the person 'Dick Grayson' in that 'your-in-big-trouble' sorta voice only your dad uses, unless you're Clark, but that was all I heard because Clark hung up and didn't say anything else about it. He did start acting all protective and strange around me though. 

Day four at the Metropolis branch of the Daily Planet newspaper was the day Lois Lane asked me to face my personal demon. 

Lois walked purposely towards me sitting at her desk. "Buffy, could you call your friend in LA about Wolfram and Hart?" She sat in her chair beside me. 

"Uh...don't you want to?" 

Lois looked at me like I had two heads. 

"Sorry. The friend is an ex-boyfriend." 

"Tough break-up?" 

If I thought Angelus was my worst nightmare, I'd completely forgotten about how it felt to be in contact, immediate or over a distance, with Angel. "The worst. His name is Angel. His company is called Angel Investigations, strangely enough. I really don't know anymore but I know who might be able to tell me." 

Lois rolled her chair back from the desk a little and indicated I should make the calls. "Hey Willow...Yeah. I've seen Superman but it was from a distance yesterday. Haven't seen him up close though...It would be kinda cool, except I'd probably mention, you know, how underwear goes in the inside...I know, but my feet seem to be permenantly in my mouth these days...Well with that outfit, honestly, who's looking at his face?...Do you know Cordy's number in LA?...Do you know Xander's new phone number?...well it's worth a try...No, I need to talk to Angel...Not really but Lois needs some information...Yes Lois Lane...Willow don't squeal, at least not so loud...Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you...Ok. Gee, remind me to change my name to Lois Lane..." Giggling I grabbed a pen and began to write down the number for Angel Investigations LA. "Thanks Will...I am. Are you? Oh guess who I met? No wait. I'll tell you later cause it's gossipy and they just came into the office. I'll email you....Ok Will. Bye." 

Lois and Clark chuckled. "You were going to tell her about Dick weren't you?" 

I flushed again. Why is it that Clark can make me blush? "Uh...no. Of course not." 

"Is that on or off the record?" Lois asked. I poked my tongue out in response. 

"You aren't going to put that back in your mouth are you?" 

I turned to face Bruce. "At least I know where it's been. Besides where else would I put it and if you value your fortune to be shared among future generations please don't answer that. Any of you." 

They laughed at me. Well at least my Metropolis experience has taught me humility, I just wish it weren't so embarrassing. 

"Buffy, this is Tim Drake," Bruce said, indicating the teenager between him and Dick. 

"Hi," I waved. "Lois, did you want me to call Angel now?" 

"Only if you're ready. I can call if you'd like." 

"That's ok. Just tell me what you need." 

"Whatever he's got." 

I felt my mind glaze over as my thoughts drifted to what Angel had. I snapped out of it quickly with a shudder. Blinking away the tears I dialled the number. As I waited for someone to answer the phone I heard Lois exclaim "Ow" and Clark respond with "I told you to be nice." 

"She insisted on calling him." 

"It's ok Cla...Oh hey Cordy. It's Buffy...Well I wasn't sure if you would. Is Angel there?...I figured he'd still be asleep but I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important...Actually you probably could. Can you ask Angel if he could send whatever he has on Wolfram and Hart to The Daily Planet in Metropolis. If he wants to ask any questions or tell me no or whatever he can reach me here...Thanks Cordy...Sure. Bye." I turned back to Lois and the men who were quietly discussing something, though Dick seemed to be dividing his attention between me and the conversation. It was a little disconcerting, as was the prospect of having to wait for a response from Angel. "Lois, Angel wasn't in. Cordy said she'd pass on the message. He'll either call later or tomorrow. He works mostly at night and sleeps through the day." 

Lois nodded. "Are you ok? You're very pale." 

"I'll be fine. Just need some fresh air. Do you want coffee or anything from downstairs?" I asked. 

"A bagel?" 

"Sure. The usual?" 

She nodded. "Is there any other sort? Oh, and a Diet Coke?" she reached for her purse. 

"I've got it Lois. Clark?" 

"I'm ok thank you Buffy?" 

"Before you ask so are we," Bruce said. 

"Are you sure? Cause it's no trouble." 

They nodded. I walked away rubbing my neck feeling tired and old. I suppose I am elderly by Slayer life expectancy standards and right now I feel every moment of it. Every stray thought of Angel seems to momentarily drain me. In a daze of contemplation I got Lois her drink and bagel, a bag of chips and a Mountain Dew for myself. 

I wandered back into the office and was only broken out of my thoughts when I heard Lois call out, "Buffy. Angel from LA for you." 

I nearly dropped the food I was so nervous. I took the phone from Lois. "Hey Angel...Yeah. Thanks for calling back so quickly...Well, Lois and Clark are investigating Wolfram and Harts office here in Metropolis and we were wondering if you had anything you could send us...Really? That's great Angel...I'm ok. You?...It's a bit strange. I mean this beats what I once thought I'd be doing during my 21st year...So how is the detective business?...That good huh? It sounds great...You have to rely on Cordy?...Well we all grow up don't we? Time changes everything...Well I don't know about dulling anything but I certainly have a different perspective now...How is Faith doing?...I'm glad she's, well that she's figured it out. I'm sorry it came to this though. No one deserves...Yeah. But I don't think she'd want to see me. I don't know if I'm ready to see her...I'd better go...Special delivery? You don't have to...Alright. Thank you Angel. Attention to Lois Lane or Clark Kent...You too Angel. Bye." 

I took a deep breath and opened the can of Mountain Dew, sculling it in one go. "It'll be here tomorrow." 

"Thank you Buffy." 

"That's ok." Another deep breath and I was together enough to turn and look at them. They seemed kinda tense and I figured it had something to do with Clarks phone call and his sudden protectiveness. "So to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked Bruce. I could feel Dick trying to read my mind, to find out what was wrong but I refused to look at him. 

"To ask you to join us at dinner tonight," he said. "But if you'd rather not..." 

"I'd love to but my dad wanted us to..." 

"You're dad's going to be there," Dick interrupted. 

I turned an overly bright smile on Bruce. "I'd love to join you." 

He seemed to pick up on my faux-mood and decided to be happy about it too. "That's great. Dick will pick you up around 7." 

"Do you know where I'm staying?" 

"Yes. We just left your dad there." 

"Ok. I'll see you then," I said with a semi-forced smile. 

Dick smiled and squeezed my shoulder as he passed. I waved to Tim as the elevator doors closed. 

"Excuse me." I dug the slip of paper with Dad's mobile phone number on it out of my bag. I rang the number. 

"Calling your dad?" Lois asked. 

I didn't answer. "Not that I mind dinner with Bruce and Dick, dad," I said as soon as he answered, "But you promised it would just be us tonight. If you don't want to spend time with me or you have a change of plans it'd be nice to hear it from you...I don't want to hear it now dad. We'll talk later." I hung up and said to Lois, "Yes I was. I honestly don't mind that he changed the plans but it would have been nice to hear it from him." 

"I hear ya." 

"Not that I see dad much anymore anyway. I don't really know why I expected it to be any different. Nevermind. It's work time now, not family crisis time. What have you got for me to do?" 

They gave me filing and spellchecking and photo-copying and researching. I had a busy day with the paper cuts to prove it. I was grateful for the distraction but as I turned the key in the door I remembered I only had the shimmery dress Lois had lent me the night before to wear and nothing that would be suitable for dinner in a restaurant. I hadn't come to Metropolis expecting to be invited out for social engagements. 


	5. Part 5

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 5 

Dad was nowhere to be found in the apartment but on the table in the little kitchenette was a ribbon wrapped box. The card with the pink art deco tulip on it read my name. 

I yanked the ribbon bow undone and pulled the lid off the box. Inside, under the pink tissue paper lay a black dress. I carefully took it out and examined it. It had thin straps and was low cut at the back. On me it would be about mid thigh length. Under the dress were a pair of nylons. At one end of the box were a pair of strappy black thin heeled shoes and a small handbag. I carefully put the dress back in the box and carried the box into the bathroom. Looking at my watch told me I had just over an hour before Dick would be here to pick me up. 

I showered, and standing in the bathroom in my underwear I styled my hair and did my make-up. The nylons were the first article of clothing from the box I pulled on, then the dress. I raised my arms and let the dress fall over me. It floated over my body and seemed to be a perfect fit. Fortunately I had brought a strapless bra so no problems with extra straps. I stepped into the shoes and adjusted the straps. It was all a perfect fit. This was a little nerve-wracking. I didn't think my dad knew my sizes that well. 

I tucked my id and some money into the purse before checking my hair and face again. Yup, they were both still there. Then the doorbell rang. I walked carefully for a few steps before I got the feel of the shoes. I looked through the peephole and saw that Dick waited on the other side of the door. I checked my dress one last time and fixed the handbag on my shoulder before I opened the door with a big smile. 

"Goodevening Dick." 

He was staring. This makes me a nervous Buffy. I know that I'm dressed and that my face and hair are ok. Either he thinks I look really bad or I look really good. Pleeeeeeeeease let it be that I look good. 

"You look incredible. Do you like the dress?" 

"You chose it?" 

"I chose it," he nodded. 

"It's lovely thank you." 

"You are very welcome." 

"Did you want to come in for a few minutes?" I heard myself asking. 

"They're expecting us at 7. Though I'd love to we'd better go. Have you got a coat? There's a breeze outside." 

"Come in and I'll just get one." I had a black cardigan that would be ok with this dress. I rummaged through my drawer and found it. I started pulling it on as I came back into the lounge room. 

Dick held the shoulder up for me so I could find the other sleeve and I was ready. I checked I had keys and took his arm. 

The ride to the restaurant was short. The elevator ride was longer. It was a rooftop restaurant. Fortunately we were seated inside, out of the breeze which cooled the night air. My cardigan was checked at the door. 

Bruce was seated at a table with Lex Luthor, Lois, Clark and Tim. Dick pulled out the chair beside Bruce for me to sit in and sat in the chair on the other side of me. 

"You look lovely Buffy." 

"Thank you Bruce. Hello Tim. Lois, Clark, I wasn't expecting to see you both here." 

"Neither was I," Lex mumbled. 

"Bruce thought it would be nice for us to be here with you," Clark smiled. 

"And another woman at what is probably going to be a very dull dinner. They'll talk money and politics and we'll be expected to nod and smile blankly, or discuss the latest fashions. That sort of thing." 

I started to laugh. "I'm afraid I don't follow fashion trends. If it's comfortable I'll wear it. Don't get me started on politics and money bores me, unless I'm spending it." 

The Maitre'd approached Bruce and handed him a slip of paper. "It appears your father is going to be late Buffy." 

"Figures." 

"Your father is Hank Summers?" 

"He is indeed Mr Luthor. Do you honestly think I'd be sitting in the same restaurant and containing my urge to throw something at you if he wasn't?" 

"I see that Lane and Kent have already poisoned you against me," he said dryly. 

"They didn't need to. I can sense a vampire from a mile away." 

"Buffy, Dick was telling me how you believe in magic and fairytales," Bruce interrupted before I leapt across the table and injured Metropolis' richest man. 

"I didn't say that, and he called it mysticism." 

"Vampires and demons?" Lex scoffed. 

"Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist," I defended. 

"I'm not doubting you," Bruce continued. "In Gotham City there is talk of a Batman but the only people who have seen him are in Arkham Asylum. Of course, that doesn't mean he doesn't exist." 

"Very true, but don't they also say it's just a man in a costume and not a real bat at all?" 

"Indeed." 

"Makes you wonder what drives a person to do that sort of thing. I mean, there could be all sorts of reasons. A childhood trauma, being the victim of a crime, revenge, a need for justice in a world that is so concerned with not causing offence that some of the worlds greatest criminals never stand trial. And then there's the truth, something that this Batman obviously believes Gotham City is not ready to know, nor are they ready to recognise that in their city it's the only way to stop people like The Joker and Two-Face who are maniacally intelligent. Most criminal genius' are more intelligent, by the common methods of measurement, than your average police officer...I've studied some psychology," I said apologetically, beginning to feel a little dizzy. 

"And human behaviour..." 

"We *are* human behaviour. If we know ourselves, we know humanity. Not in its ideals, in its actuality. I know that for myself there are some truths I would much rather not know. Some of the truths and facts I have learned in my mystical studies I could have lived quite happily never knowing but that isn't how it works." The colours around me seemed to dull to a blur of shadow and light and I began to see things that weren't there. It felt like I was dreaming. 

"No it isn't and we have to adapt to that." 

"Even through the pain," Dick added. 

"And what drives the Superman if some sort of past criminality drives the Batman?" Lex asked. I sensed a great interest from Lex in my answer to his question. 

"A similar sense of justice though because of his superhuman abilities Superman does not have to rely on rumour, suspicion and fear to adequately function as a crime deterrent." I could feel the answers slipping from my tongue but at the same time knew this insight was not my own. 

"Then why does the Batman restrict his activities to the night?" 

"Why do most criminals restrict their activities to the night? The dark breeds fear in some, confidence in others. They hide their crime and shame in the dark. Where there is crime there must also be punishment and that is where the Batman seems to enter. The Police cannot be everywhere at once. They cannot adequately train their staff to think like criminals. I've seen some of Gotham's statistics. The police cannot keep up with that level of mastermind criminality and the ordinary criminal that exists everywhere." 

I could feel everyone at the table staring at me. I'm beginning to get used to the feeling of being closely observed. I was prompted to speak what I saw by whatever seemed to be guiding my thoughts. "You Lex Luthor, hide behind your money and your high-tech security systems and think that you are safe, that nothing will harm you but one day you will start something that no matter what anyone does, will not be controllable. And that something will destroy you. I just hope it isn't anything I've dreamed of, or seen in my 'mysticism'. There are some terrible things recorded in the tomes I have seen and read, in languages so old they are forgotten. You'd better start praying none of it comes to your city." 

I could see Lex's end. I saw the demon hunt him as he cowered behind his electronics. It felt so real I could smell the blood. I just wanna know when it was decided Buffy was allowed to have prophetic dreams while she's awake. 

This entire conversation I have been plagued with visions through this haze that has overcome me, visions and words that are beyond my imagination. The murder of a wealthy looking man and woman. A man standing solemnly at a grave vowing to end it. A much younger man making a similar vow. I saw the men prowling the night. 

There is no way I would normally have that sort of intellectual insight. Something somewhere is trying to tell me something, a warning perhaps. All I have to do is grab hold of it, but everytime I reach for it it moves further away. 

I blink and actually see them looking at me, feeling the visionary eyes lift from my mind. An amazing experience but not the best time to have it. I begin to stammer out an apology. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I apologise Mr Luthor." I try to stand and feel my knees give way. Dick and Bruce stand on either side of me, helping me remain on my feet. "Bathroom," I mumble. 

"Come with me," Lois said, taking my arm and leading me away, straight past my father. 

"Lois?" I ask as she helps me sit on one of the chairs in the plush bathroom. "Have you ever felt like you weren't normal? Like you were peculiarly special?" 

"Sometimes. I've had some interesting experiences Buffy." 

"Have you ever seen something that no one else has seen? Something that's like a warning but not for you?" 

She studied me carefully before answering. "No I haven't." 

"I'm not mad. I know it. But back there, at the table I saw something, some things. Some of it was the past, some of it the future." I took a deep breath and sighed. Even to me I sounded tired. "I'll be ok. I just feel a little strange. Give me a few moments and I'll be fine." 

"Are you sure Buffy?" 

"I...I feel like I've just woken up from a dream. I want to tell you Lois but you'll think I'm completely insane." 

"I've seen some strange things Buffy, the least of which is someone with seer abilities. Just because I don't believe doesn't mean it doesn't happen." 

I sigh in relief. Of course Lois would understand. I feel so weak. "Thank you. I don't understand why that happened but it's not happened that way before. Please, can we keep it between us?" 

"Are you sure that's what you want?" 

"Yes. Definantly yes. I wouldn't be surprised if Bruce wanted me out of the restaurant. I haven't been myself since I arrived in Metropolis." 

"Maybe something wants your attention. Maybe it's just stress. Metropolis is a long way from your home." 

"There are lots of maybes. I'm ok to go back now." 

"You look better. You were very pale for a while there." She stood up and I followed her back to the table. Dad continued his discussion with Lex, who eyed me cautiously as I came back to my seat. 


	6. Part 6

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 6 

Dick whispered, "Are you alright?" as he held my chair for me. 

"I'm fine," I said quietly. "Whatever it was is gone now." I squeezed his hand then looked at my father. "Hello daddy. What kept you from this merry party?" 

"Traffic. The city of the future has traffic problems," he said, obviously still annoyed. 

"Well it's good that you made it." 

"Are you alright now Buffy?" 

"Yes I am thank you Mr Luthor. I really am sorry about what I said earlier." 

"Call me Lex." 

"What did she say earlier? She didn't offend you did she?" 

"Stop fawning daddy. I'm sure Lex gets that enough from everyone else. I'm also sure he has thick skin and the words of someone as insignificant in his grand schemes as I can have no effect on the great Lex Luthor," I smiled sweetly. "So Bruce. Do you think the Batman exists?" I asked shifting the focus of the conversation away from myself and back to a safe sort of topic. 

"I've never met him face to face but I believe there is more truth in the ramblings of a madman than in the utterances of a sane citizen." 

"Do Dick and Tim share your opinion?" I asked, noting that dad was monopolising Lex's attention again. 

"Sanity is so restrictive," Dick mused. 

Tim chuckled. "Batman's the best," he said. "It would be very cool to be able to do what he does." 

"What about Sunnydale Buffy? Does Sunnydale have a hero?" 

"If it does they work in secret. Sunnydale, legend has it, is built over Boca Del Inferno..." 

"The mouth of Hell," Clark translated. 

"Indeed. It is said to be a centre of mystical convergence and quite literally the mouth of hell from which demons and the demonic have, from time to time, been said to escape. It draws the mystical, from demons and vampires, to the possessed and powerful. The power of the Hellmouth can enhance or detract from it's seekers." 

"You seem to know a lot about it," Lex observed. 

"It's what my friends and I do. You can't learn from the past if you don't study it. Much of modern day superstition is based in fact. If you learn about it you can control it or prepare for it," I shrugged. 

A waiter approached then and we placed our orders. I sat quietly after the waiter left contemplating what the heck was going on. My uncharacteristic nervousness coming to Metropolis, my increased sensitivity, the unusual energy increases and decreases and now the waking dreams. You don't have to hit me with a sledge hammer to tell me something's coming. 

"Buffy?" 

"Sorry Bruce. What were you saying?" 

"Your father was telling us how you had to transfer to Sunnydale because of an incident with fire and a school building." 

I glared at my father. Emotional payback. Very mature, dad. "It was an accident. It was prom night and the decorations caught fire and the whole gym building burned down. I was blamed." 

"Did you do it?" Tim asked. Trust the teenage boy to get excited over a little arson. 

"Why would I purposely burn down the school gym? It's not like it was full of vampires or anything," I chuckled. 

"You didn't answer the question," Bruce pointed out. 

"It was an accident," I said again. "And I paid the price." The climax of a great first year as a Slayer. 

The entree came and went. The conversation between my father, Lex and Bruce shifted to business. 

"Buffy?" 

"Yes Tim?" I faced the young man between Dick and Lois. 

"Do you really believe in vampires and demons?" 

"Yes I do." 

"Why?" 

"Why do you believe in Batman?" 

"Because I've seen him." 

"I've seen vampires and demons. But why do you believe in him?" 

Tim took a few minutes to consider my question. I thought he wasn't going to answer but he did. "Because he represents hope even for those that don't really believe he exists. He does what most of us don't dare. Because he believes in something better than what is." 

"Wow. That's a heavy burden for one man to carry," I commented. 

"It is," Bruce said, looking at Time thoughtfully. 

"But a wonderful one. To think that wrapped in one image is hope and fear. As for me, I believe in vampires and demons because no matter how awful humanity gets there has to be something worse. I refuse to believe that what we do to each other is as bad as it gets." 

"There's a twisted sort of hope in that too," Clark said. 

"There is. But I've yet to be proven right," I said grimly. "I've been studying with my group of friends for about 5 years and I'm still hunting for something worse than nuclear weapons." 

"They're pretty dreadful." 

"Demons are generally interested in instant gratification with few or no long term consequences. The nuclear weapon tends to wipe everything out and leave the area inhospitable for centuries. But we need a new topic that doesn't focus on me." 

"We like hearing about you. We know about each other," Lois said. 

"Ah, but I don't know about each of you. I choose....Clark to tell his life story in 20 minutes with at least one High School anecdote and the story of how he got his job at the Daily Planet...." 

v That was a popular game. Lois was next, then Tim, Dick and my dad. I made Lex tell his story too and he was actually quite funny. Finally was Bruce. He told us about Alfred and how he travelled. All those places. 

"You can imagine how embarrassed I was when I eventually went into the office after 6 months away and couldn't remember where my office was and didn't recognise my new secretary," he blushed as we continued to laugh. 

I wiped a tear from my eye. "Poor rich Bruce. All that money and the memory of a sieve." I glanced at my watch. Another late night and no training. Giles would not be happy. 

"Is the threat of turning into a pumpkin looming again?" Dick whispered in my ear. 

I chuckled. "Not really. Just tired. Lots of excitement today, having to call my ex and ask for help, and having an expensive dinner and surprise gifts of clothes from a man I hardly know," I smiled at him. 

"So not a bad day, just a long one," he surmised. 

"Something like that. This has been the much better half of the day though. I love surprises. Well, mostly." 

"The sort that don't involve discovering demons are real you mean." 

"Yes," I laughed. "A gift of beautiful clothes from a handsome man is definitely better than being ambushed by demons." I tried not to but I couldn't help it. I yawned. "I am so sorry," I began to babble. 

Dick smiled. "That's ok. Did you want to go home?" 

"Oh, no. I don't want to ruin your evening. I'm fine." 

"I didn't ask how you were." 

"You've learned way too much from Bruce. I would like to go home, but I will stay until you are ready." 

"Then we'll go now." He started to stand. 

"Only if you want to," I said. I've never needed an escort home so this was a bit strange. 

"I want you to be well rested for lunch tomorrow." 

I blushed. That was becoming annoying. I never blushed before! 

We said our goodnights and left. My father began to protest that it wasn't right I went with Dick because the two of us had only met a few days before. I asked him if he was ready to leave and he wasn't. I told him I was tired and had to be at the office at nine the next morning. I was going home. 

He sat down quietly. 

I sat beside Dick in the limo and quietly watched the night outside. It was so peaceful here. No noticeable vampire population. But I realised I missed my nightly patrols. I found myself without a real purpose and it made me feel empty. I love working at the Daily Planet but it's not my fate. 

Dick walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight before leaving me to sleep. There was a message for me on my cell phone from Giles. He ominously told me there was something coming. He didn't know what it was but he suggested I be ready for it. He said a friend had contacted him and had requested that I come to Metropolis because whatever it was could be potentially huge. 

It was unusual for Giles to be so vague but it was too late for me to call him back so I undressed and climbed in to bed. I always face the window of the room I'm in if I can when I sleep. The breeze outside lifted the short curtains and I chanced a glimpse outside. There in the darkness stood my night-time sentinel. 

The phone ringing woke me up at some otherworldly hour before 7 the next morning. I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. "Giles?...Lucky guess. What was your message about last night?...Yes I understood that there is a danger coming but unless you give me something less vague than that message last night there isn't much I can do...Yes I suppose waiting is all I can do. Thank you for the warning...No I'm not very well. I can feel it...Whatever is coming. Something big is coming and Lex Luthor is at the centre of it. I had a vision of sorts last night at dinner. It was really vague but I've also been nervous and jumpy, more sensitive to everything than normal. I can feel the energies around me and they are affecting my moods..." I hit the off button on my alarm and swung my legs out of bed, sitting up, "Yes that's all and I will be careful but can you please try to find out more than just 'something potentially huge'?...I know you work hard Giles and I really do appreciate it but I feel dreadful right now. I barely slept last night because of a recurring vision and this sinking feeling in my stomach that I know is whatever you rang to warn me about...Perhaps it isn't that it's big Giles but that it's gonna be around for a while...Well part of my vision was a demon being summoned and that same demon attacking a very old Lex Luthor...No I didn't see the demon. I wish I had. This would be so much easier...Of course. You too Giles, and be prepared to get everyone out here. I may need you...Ok. Bye." 


	7. Part 7

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 7 

On day five I felt every bump and lurch on the subway and each one brought me a moment closer to regurgitating my breakfast on the people I was sandwiched between. I felt dreadful. Maybe whatever was coming was something I've faced before. Maybe in this City of the Future the air is cleaner and it keeps my mind and body more open to these mystical warnings. Maybe my increased emotion allows me to heed the warnings. 

Maybe I'm paranoid. 

Maybe the end of the world is finally coming. 

"You don't look so good Buffy," Jimmy said as I walked out of the elevator and past him. 

"Don't you know you don't actually tell a woman that Jimmy?" I said quietly, trying to hold onto my train of thought as my stomach lurched again. That coffee really did smell dreadful. 

"Oh. Sorry," he said, sheepishly. 

"It's ok. Life's all about learning." I kept walking. 

"He's right though." 

"I don't wanna hear it Clark. I feel awful. I think something I ate last night didn't agree with me." Which may also be part of it so it's not a lie. 

"Why don't you go home?" 

"I'll be ok. Just need to drink lots of water. Angels package is due today. Is it ok if I go through it when it arrives? I know what you are looking for so I can at least take out anything that isn't at all relevant." Or that Angel forgot to remove, I added silently. 

"That's fine with me. Lois?" 

"Sure," she nodded. "But if you don't feel any better in the next hour you should go home." 

"I'll be fine." I continued with some of the filing I hadn't finished the previous day. I began to feel better pretty quickly, thanks to advanced Slayer healing and maybe just a little bit of getting used to the feelings. 

The package from Angel arrived, which he had addressed to me and not to Lois or Clark like I had said. It was a thick folder of paper clippings and carefully edited case files. No demons in this file but accounts of some activities that would definitely interest Lois. 

A drawing fell on top of the pile of papers before I could call Lois. "His name is Nightwing. He's part of Gotham City's Bat led vigilante group," Clark said. "He's a good guy, barely. I don't think you have anything to worry about." I stared up at him. 

"And if he tries anything just scream. Superman will save you," Lois smiled. 

"Uh...thanks Clark. Glad to know I'm *probably* not in any danger," I groaned. "On a much brighter note, I've sorted through Angels files and I think you'll have more than enough." I slid back a little and she brought her chair over to Clarks desk to sit beside me, going through the papers. 

"This is great Buffy. Tell your friend thank you." 

"I will. I'm glad it's of use." 

"Oh and take a long lunch then go home Buffy. You really don't look very well and you won't be able to help us rewrite the article tomorrow if you aren't well," Lois smiled. 

"Really?" I asked nearly bouncing in my seat. 

"It was your contact, your work. You deserve some of the credit." 

I squealed in delight and hugged Lois. "Thank you so much." 

"It's only a half-sized by-line if we can convince Perry..." 

"It's the thought that counts," I grinned. 

"What thought is that?" 

"Not the one about lunch with you unfortunately Dick. Are we still on for lunch?" 

"You aren't looking too well and I was just going to ask you the same thing so we are if you want us to be," he said, smiling with concern. I think he must be the bucket of water to my Wicked Witch of the West. He makes me all melty, and I can admit I like it. 

"Cool, cause Lois insisted that I take an extended lunch then go home and rest. I think it must have been something I ate last night. Oomph!" I was so busy talking to Dick I walked straight into Clark. My stomach gave a great heave then settled. I'm sure I was green. 

"Just make sure she gets home for some rest," Clark said to Dick in a tone I don't think even Giles has mastered, "And that she isn't disturbed." 

Dick met Clarks eyeball challenge and held it. He grinned. "Of course Clark. Buffy's got strong arms, I don't think I could twist them if I tried." 

"Are you ok Clark? You've been a bit weird these last two days. Maybe you need to go home and rest too?" 

"I'm ok Buffy, just want to be certain you are." 

"I am and it's sweet you are concerned but I'll be here bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at 9am tomorrow. See ya." I walked past him. Dick fell against me and I turned around. He muttered something about tripping over big feet. I noticed Clark studying his fingernails. "Stop it Clark or I'll call Perry and tell him you need a vacation." 

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"I think she's got you there Clark," Lois said. 

"Let's go. I'm starving," I said, taking Dicks hand. 

Lunch was hotdogs, my idea though I don't know where it came from, while we walked around Metropolis, taking in the sights and sounds, seeing the differences and similarities between this high-tech upgraded city and our own cities. 

HISTORICAL NOTE: A while ago, a technological virus called the B13 virus, rebuilt Metropolis with technologies we are only beginning to understand. LexCorp uses B13 technologies that we do understand, like nanobots, in some of it's industries. Oh, and the B is for Brainiac. 

We window shopped and chatted about college and life in general. Dick told me about Bludhaven and how he was trying to join their police force but that he was bar-tending in the meantime, so that he wasn't relying on Bruce for a livelihood. 

Much sooner than I would have liked we were in front of my apartment building. Dick came in for a drink and watched television with me to pass the time in our leisurely afternoon together. 

I must have fallen asleep because after The Powerpuff Girls I woke up in my bed, still in my clothes. It was only 6pm and I decided to get up and eat something. 

I went back to the bedroom. On my dressing table I noticed a note. 'Sleep well Buffy. Tell Clark I behaved and I will see you tomorrow for lunch. D.G.' 

It was still light so I don't know why I thought to look but there he was and in the early evening light I could see him, the blue bird-like icon blazed across his chest. The wind gently ruffled his hair and I could feel him staring at *me*. He's quite magnificent. Whatever that outfit is made of it molds to him like a skin. 

The only word to describe him is 'wow' and that is so very beyond inadequate. With an abbreviated wave he vanished again. I sighed and sat on the floor to begin my meditation. A gentle tapping at the curtained balcony doors pulled me out of my blissful state and into my dressing gown. 

At this point I would like to say that Superman is HUGE! There he stood on the other side of the doors waiting for me to open them, which I did of course. "I-is s-something wrong Superman?" 

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok after the other night." 

"You mean the studly in the tight black spandex? He was here a while ago but he's gone. Did he do something he shouldn't cause my friend Clark Kent at the Daily Planet, who you sorta look like, said that Nightwing was harmless." The phone began to ring. "Uh, you'll have to excuse me Superman. I appreciate your concern but believe me when I tell you I can take care of myself. Thanks for your concern. I'll scream if I need you." 

"Don't forget the phone," he reminded me quietly. 

"Oooops..." I grabbed up the receiver. "Hello?" 

"Hey gorgeous. Fancy dinner? Bruce is paying." 

I laughed. "I thought Clark told you not to disturb me." 

"You were already awake weren't you?" 

"Yeah. Ok. Where are we going?" 

"I'll be round in twenty minutes." 

"Ok." 

I hung up and hunted down a flowy sundress, complete with pastel flowers. I wasn't dressing up for anyone...Don't worry. I don't believe me either. I'd just finished pulling my hair up into a ponytail when the doorbell rang. I grabbed a lilac cardigan that co-ordinated with my sundress, my purse and the keys. 

"This is beginning to become a pattern. How ever will I eat without you once you return to Gotham?" 

"You could come with me," he suggested playfully but I think he was at least a little serious. 

"I have to finish college...You could come to Sunnydale. Not as exciting as Gotham. We don't have a flying rodent problem but we do have a mystical history," I said as I stepped out of the apartment and into his open arms. I like the hugs and the kisses on my forehead. I could very definantly get used to having this man around. "So where are we going for dinner?" 

"SuperPizza. They're supposed to make the worlds largest pizza and Tim wanted to see it." 

Laughing I asked, "What? No snooty waiters and hundreds of dollars for one customers 3-course meal?" 

"You haven't seen Tim eat yet." 

Sitting in the car and observing as the day began to surrender to the night I noticed again that we were being chauffeur driven. "Dick? Who's driving this car?" 

"Alfred Pennyworth. He's been at Wayne Manor since before Bruce. Alfred, I'd like you to meet Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is Alfred. You two could probably have a great discussion on human behaviour and psychology." 

"Oh?" I asked. 

"One in my situation observes a great deal Miss," Alfred remarked. 

"I'm not surprised. I suppose many people would treat you more like furniture than a person." 

"Indeed." 

"Maybe if you relaxed a bit Alfred, people wouldn't think you were made out of wood," Dick chuckled. 

"I can't imagine you maintaining that sort of posture and composure for more than 5 minutes at a time Dick," I retorted. 

"It would be an active imagination indeed that *would* be able to imagine it Miss Summers." 

I giggled and sat back in the seat. "Don't you ever get tired of driving people around? Wouldn't you rather be driving for yourself?" 

"I wouldn't choose to be anything except what I am, Miss Summers." 

"Alfred is more like Bruce's father than his butler Buffy. Alfred pretty much raised Bruce," Dick said. 

"Wow. Poor Alfred. I bet Bruce was a handful." 

"Yes Miss. He was and still is." 

I was still laughing as Dick helped me out of the car. "Thank you Alfred. It was lovely to finally meet you." 

"The pleasure is all mine Miss. Do behave yourself Master Dick. This young lady is more than a match for you." 

"I know," Dick winked at me. 


	8. Part 8

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 8 

Dick led me inside and to the booth at the back of the restaurant where Bruce, Tim and two new people were seated. As we came closer I noticed that the redheaded woman was in a wheelchair. 

"Buffy this is Barbara Gordon and Cassandra Cain. Barbara is Bruce's technical advisor. Cassandra is her ward." 

"Cool. Nice to meet you both. Why here Bruce? Don't you like making me feel uncomfortable in some swanky restaurant?" I laughed. 

He smiled. "This was Tim's idea. He wanted pizza." 

"I heard he wanted the worlds largest pizza." 

"I do. Help me eat it?" Tim asked me. Dick let me into the booth beside Tim then sat beside me. I was sitting opposite Bruce, who sat beside Cassandra. Barbara was at the end. 

"Why else would I be here? What are you having on it?" 

"What isn't he having on it?" Barbara said. "I think the only thing that he doesn't want on it is anchovies or olives." 

"Oh good. I don't like them either," I smiled at Tim. "Are you already planning dessert?" I asked him, taking the dessert menu from him. 

"Maybe. I wanna see how big the pizza is first. What are you studying at college?" 

"I was studying psychology but my professor died. She was psychotic anyway. I'm studying history, English Lit. Mostly general stuff." 

"Why are you at the Daily Planet?" Barbara asked. 

"Journalism seems interesting and busy. I need to be busy or I get bored. Bored is bad. What sort of stuff do you advise Bruce on Barbara?" 

"Computers, electronics. That sort of thing." 

"It's probably a good thing my friend Willow isn't here. She'd talk your ear off." 

"She likes computers?" 

"She can get into anything. She's never caused any damage, accept to the security programmers pride." My purse starting ringing. "Excuse me?" I dug out the phone and answered it. "Hello?...Well if I had been asleep you'd have woken me up Clark..." Dick groaned. "I am feeling a lot better though you might wanna call off the big blue watch dog...He was making sure that I was ok...Didn't I tell you that Superman flew past the apartment the other night?...Well yeah it did seem like he was chasing that Nightwing guy away but let me tell you that watching that guy free fall off the building to get away nearly gave me a heart attack..." I was looking around the restaurant as I spoke. If I hadn't been I may have missed the interested and almost angry look on Bruce's face. "I don't know how you contact him. Does he have a beeper?...You're the one who lives in Metropolis. I'm just visiting...No need to get bitchy, Clark. I'll be going home to Sunnydale at the end of summer. I've not been invited to Gotham...Why are you so upset by this?...Then don't tell me but at least let me have dinner? Please?" I pleaded. He agreed. "You are the best Clark. I'll see you tomorrow all shiny and happy...I can shine if I want. The cosmos is mine to recreate," I giggled. "Ok Clark. Bye." I put the phone away. "Clark expects an apology from you tomorrow Dick, I think." 

"He does?" 

"I don't know what's wrong with him. Ever since he saw me sketching the person he later had identified as Nightwing, from your neck of the woods incidentally, he's been over-protective guy. Why do you suppose that is?" 

"Could be anything," Dick said. "Clark's a bit strange that way." I noticed him looking everywhere but in Bruce's direction. I looked at Barbara and she shrugged. The pizza arrived then. It covered the table, the whole 5 foot diameter of it. 

"Tell me again what possessed you to order this pizza," I asked Tim. 

"Scientific curiosity. History is my favourite subject you know. I think all weapons of war should be destroyed..." he remarked, beginning a very interesting discussion that lasted throughout the pizza and only halted in momentary silence when Cassandra asked, "Do your...weapons of war...include people?" 

"No. Murder is always unacceptable when you know better. But I think that if you were raised in such a way that you didn't know, then a different set of rules would apply, until you understood that human life shouldn't be taken." I sighed. "But there are many humans who know it is wrong and do it anyway for reasons that aren't self-defence or accidental. It's a very tricky situation don't you think?" 

She smiled shyly and almost gratefully. "Yes." 

"If you don't know, you can't be held accountable. Of course wilfully avoiding learning is not an excuse...this is going to get confusing. Ethics is a mine field of issues." I glanced at the clock and noticed it was past 10 o'clock. "I'm really sorry but I need to go home." 

"Of course. Dick told me that you weren't very well..." Bruce said. 

"Don't worry Bruce. I had a long nap earlier and I feel a lot better but another slice of pizza and I think I'm going to be sick," I chuckled. 

He smiled. "Sleep well Buffy." 

"You too. All of you, but Tim, if I get any strange dreams or nightmares I'm blaming you because you ordered this pizza." 

He laughed. He looked a lot like Bruce and Dick. I would have thought they were related if I hadn't been told otherwise. "Stranger things have happened than pizza induced dreams." 

"Only fish rain and spontaneous combustion and I'm going to dream about them tonight I just know it. G'night Barbara, Cassandra." 

That night I dreamt of the Daily Planet offices, of demons in the copy room, demons editing Lois' work and fighting beside Superman and Batman. 

*** 

It was so dark when I woke up I thought it was still predawn but a look at my watch told me that it was time to get up. So off to work I went wondering if an eclipse had been predicted. I phoned Giles from my mobile and told him about the overly dark sky and he shared my suspicions that it was to do with my dreams and the Big Bad that was on it's way. I asked him to make sure everyone in Sunnydale and in LA would be ready if I needed them. He said he'd make sure and then get everyone back to the research while they waited for another update. Today was only supposed to be a half work day so I figured I use the first half at work, the second half I'd spend with Dick after our usual lunch date. 

Did I just call it a date? 

I was beginning to get used to the chaos they called a work space but this was ridiculous. 

"Jimmy!! Get that thing back here. It's got my disk," Lois shouted as she tried to wrestle a particularly squidgy looking demon away from her computer. 


	9. Part 9

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 9 

Day six, somewhere between the subway and the elevator doors opening on the offices of the Daily Planet my world erupted in Metropolis. 

"Oh no..." This cannot be happening. I ran to Lois' desk and used the stake I habitually hid in my waistband to kill the demon sitting at her desk. A stake to the heart will kill just about anything. Except zombies and that's just cause they're too stupid to die. I grabbed Lois' phone while she stared at me in astonishment. I punched in the magic shops number and bounced on my feet while I waited for Giles to pick up. "No time. Need help now. Check the Codex and anything else you know of. A demon eruption in Metropolis. It's the licorice allsorts bag of demons. And find out where Ethan is. If he's behind this I'll string him up by his entrails." 

I could hear Giles processing my shouted instructions. He stammered something about needing my phone number. Fortunately Lois' was written on the phone. I gave him the number, "and please hurry Giles. I'm gonna have to coach the big blue boyscout in demon hunting. I think this is too big even for him." Giles said he understood and would work as quickly as possible. We hung up and I turned to look at Lois and came face to chest with Superman. "Uh...hi. I guess you heard that." 

He nodded. 

"You don't have anything against killing do you? These guys don't go down without missing limbs or punctured hearts. I expect vampires to be added to the mix later. Is there anyone you can call for help?" 

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "The JLA and Batman but.." 

"No time. Get them here then I'll explain." This I knew how to handle. I broke a hat stand and handed a stake shaped fragment to Lois. "If it's not human stake it. Try to get everyone safe but don't endanger yourself Lois. We still have that article to write." I jumped onto the back of a large demon and tried to get myself in the right position to snap its neck. Finally managed it after what felt like an age and started to run across the room to help Lois free those that demons had managed to catch. 

I heard my phone ringing in my pocket as I dived across the room. I staked the vampire that held Jimmy before answering my phone. 

"Make it quick." 

"I think that the spell that may have released these demons is what made you ill. That was the energies that give you your power trying to warn you. The energies themselves have been sickened by what has happened. They've been sensing the malevolent force in Metropolis. If I'm right, this sort of spell would have taken days to prepare. There isn't anything else I can find. Everyone is still hunting but I think you were right about that." 

"So find a way to end it and a spell to send them all back. Can't talk. Slayage." I hung up and shoved the small phone into my pocket, using the approaching demons own momentum to drive the stake into his heart. "YUK!!! This so very beyond gross. Why did the Fates choose me? Couldn't they have chosen someone who can afford the dry cleaning bills?" I whined as I tried to shake the slimey goop that the demon disintegrated into off my arm. 

A chair broke across the back of the blue demon that turned to face me next. The surprise attack made it fall onto its face. "Lois, I told you..." 

"I never listen. Ask Superman or Clark." 

"Duck!" I threw my stake at the demon that was running at Lois. 

A gust of wind picked up the staked demon and dropped it out the window. The gust of wind turned into a stern looking Superman and he didn't know whether to yell at me or Lois. "Don't start big boy. How long till your friends arrive?" 

"They're already here." 

"That's great. I'd ask how but we don't have time. Can you take me to them?" 

He picked me up and flew out the window. 

Less than 1 wind-whipped minute later Superman landed us without a bump on the shadowy roof of a nearby building where an impromptu meeting of the superhero crimefighting committee was about to take place. "Buffy, this is Batman, Batgirl and Robin, and these are Green Lantern, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Plastic Man and J'onn J'onzz," Superman introduced the costumed folk standing around me. I felt like a dwarf, even Robin was nearly my height. "Nightwing you've already met," he said and I heard a note of disapproval in his voice. I think Nightwing winked me. 

Wonder Woman smiled and spoke, "Aquaman could not make it and sends his apologies. He will join us if and when he is able." 

"Uh, thanks. It's great that you are all here to help. This is going to be difficult to believe at first..." 

"We have faced a great many strange things Buffy," J'onn said. 

"Hey Buffy, where's your costume?" 

"Don't have one," I answered the young man, distracted by movement to my left. I don't know how it got up here but a vampire was charging at J'onn from across the roof. This whole week has been one big weird. I began running and flipped over J'onn landing behind the vamp and dusting him. "I work mostly nights and most of those I fight don't survive to tell. I don't generally save humanity from itself. My job is almost completely in secret. Demons, invisible people and nightmares. Vampires are my speciality. I'm a Vampire Slayer. You are free to laugh now." They stared at me. 

"She's telling the truth Batman. Buffy Summers is the latest in a long line of Vampire Slayers. She hunts and kills vampires and demons and all sorts of things that go bump in the night. She is the Slayer. The most celebrated from what these accounts detail. She's the longest surviving Slayer ever. She does this every night Batman. She didn't choose it. It chose her. No superpowers. No costume. She was born with the potential for extra strength, heightened senses and healing. It wasn't until the Slayer before her died that she received these abilities." 

"I *am* standing here. I could have told you that but you didn't ask," I shrugged. "Who is that and isn't it cruel to keep them stuffed in a watch?" 

"How do you cope with it?" Batman's watch asked. 

"I have a few friends who know. It's my destiny. If I don't hunt them, they hunt me. It's a survival thing. Besides it's who I am as much as each of you is your superhero persona and your not-so-superhero persona. Who are you?" she asked the wristband. 

"You can call me Oracle." 

"That's not what I asked." 

"It's all I'm telling." 

"Cool...so can I beat up the Batman later to find out who you are?" 

"Uh...no. Much as I'd enjoy seeing the Bat black and blue from a fight with a young woman less than half his size and weight we might need him tomorrow night." 

I shrugged. "Ok. So what's the sitch?" I asked everyone. 

The looked at me blankly. "Ok. There's all of us. If Giles was right this is going to get worse. Is there anyone else to help if we need it?" 

"Uh, yeah. The Titans are on stand-by," Nightwing said. 

"So are Young Justice," Robin added. 

"Er...ok." Like I know who they are and how to contact them. "So this is how it works. The last 5 years of my life in 200 words or less. Vampires will have fangs and brow ridges. Fire, beheading or a stake to the heart will take care of them. The other demons are a little trickier. Without my Watcher to give us more information, I would suggest simple beheading. Most of them will degrade to dust or slime or something gooey. When you stake or behead a vampire remember not to breath in or you get a lung full of dust. I need my weapons bag at some point but right now just find a sturdy branch and use that. Right. Everyone got that? Clear as mud huh? I was the same when Merrick first told me about all of this. You'll get the hang of it. It's just a different way to save humanity." 

"We'll work in teams," Batman said taking over. "Superman and Nightwing, Wonder Woman and Plastic Man, Green Lantern and Robin..." 

"Cool," Robin said. 

"The Flash and J'onn, Buffy and Batgirl." 

"And you on your own? No deal. You may have the drop on the crazies that prowl the night in Gotham but you have no idea what could be out there. Batgirl and I go with you." I heard Nightwing and Robin snicker. "This isn't funny. You may think you've all stepped into a book of fairytales but this is my life. It killed me once, literally. I had to send my boyfriend to hell because of it. If you aren't 100% serious about this, I'll do it on my own. My friends can be here tomorrow. We've averted the apocalypse before. It doesn't take superhumans to do it. Just a sense of reality and a lot of teamwork." 

"Sorry Buffy," Nightwing said and the way he said my name told me who he was. Dick Grayson. 

"Are we finished bickering?" I asked. I can't believe how much I sound like Giles. That's worse than sounding like my mum. "Superman can you take us to the most central place in Metropolis?" He nodded. "Batman have you got a spare one of those watches?" 

He reached into his belt and handed one to me. "This button will connect you to us. This one to Oracle." 

"Thanks. Uh...Oracle?" I said, pressing the button Batman had shown me. "You're on a computer right?" 

"Several actually." 

"Can you contact a Rupert Giles in Sunnydale?" 

"I can put the call through to you." 

"That would be fabulous. Can the others hear it?" 

"Just a second....Hello Mr Rupert Giles? Please hold for Buffy Summers..." 

I spoke as we followed Superman to the edge the roof. "Hey Giles. AHH!!! What are you doing? Put me down! No. Wait! Don't. I feel sick...Sorry Giles. I've got help, just need some more info. Got anything for me?" 

"Who's helping you Buffy?" 

"You wouldn't believe me and Xander would wet himself with excitement." 

"Uh...ok. Well, it would appear that Ethan may actually have something to do with this but not directly. A friend in Metropolis, a former Watcher has been watching the signs and he thinks that the energy alignment two nights ago allowed for a new temporary Hellmouth to be opened. He thinks one of Ethan's former students may be behind it." 

"Any way to end this quickly? I've got a group of large, muscled rookies not used to the hunt and kill pattern." 

"I'm still looking into it..." 

"Maybe Oracle can help. She's like Willow only more high-tech and not witchy. Gotta go Giles. Oracle?" 

"Yes?" 

"Meet Rupert Giles. Giles, meet Oracle." I turned my head to glare at the person I was pressed against as I flew across Metropolis' night sky. "Thanks Superman. How many people have wet themselves in panic when you've done that? Cause you are so lucky I went to the bathroom before I left the house." 


	10. Part 10

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 10 

I watched the others around me. J'onn carried Plastic Man; Robin, Green Lantern and The Flash were in some green, see-thourgh, flying contraption. Wonder Woman carried Batgirl, and I could tell Batgirl was less than pleased with the arrangement regardless of the full face cowl she wore. But I was entranced by Batman and Nightwing as they swung through the night air. It was amazing. I can't imagine ever having the courage to do that. 

I watched in horror as Nightwing's wire seemed to snap or slip from it's attachment on a building. He free fell for a few stories before somersaulting in the air and attaching another wire to the building. 

Superman touched down on grass and I rushed over to Batman and Nightwing. Ok. So I'm now an official Bat groupie. "You have GOT to teach me how to do that. Not that it would be much use in Sunnydale but it's so very cool!" I gushed. Batman chuckled and walked away to check on Robin. I took the opportunity to use all of my Slayer strength and hit Nightwing's arm, "You could have warned me though Dick Grayson," I hissed at him. 

"What?" he said trying to look annoyed and not amazed that I'd a) hurt him and b) guessed his secret. 

"Don't try that. I'm not stupid. When you aren't trying to play up the rich kid attitude you're actually quite graceful. Besides I'm trained to notice subtle changes in people. How else do you think I've survived so long? On my looks? Vampires tend to try to turn the attractive so that wasn't it and I'm ranting aren't I?" Nightwing nodded. "I'll figure out a way to get you back for this oh masked one." I sighed a heavy sound. Too many lives at stake, pardon the pun, and no adequately trained help. Sure they were strong but that doesn't mean anything if they aren't prepared to kill. "Those of you that can fly scour the city for demons. You'll know them when you see them. Bring them back here if you have to and I'll do what I can." I sighed and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "Batman, what else is in that belt of yours? You're going to need something that will inflict serious damage on these guys and I really need my weapons bag..." 

"Where is it? I can be back in a flash," the red spandex'd man grinned. 

I had just finished telling him and he was gone. A second later he was back. "Uh...thanks," I smiled, taking the dark duffelbag from him. I unzipped the bag and let it fall open. I think Batman swore when he saw the contents. "The trick, Batman, is to keep breathing. It's not easy unarmed." I loaded the crossbow, turned a little to my left and released the bolt two inches to the right of Batman's legs. The vampire exploded. "Combat lesson one. Do as I tell you and you'll survive. Your superpowers and experiences won't help you if a vampire gets its fangs into your neck. Combat lesson two. Watch out for each other. The only reason I am here today is because I have friends that watch out for me. Combat lesson three. Use the weaponry the best way you can. That means that if the sword you are carrying can be used better to bludgeon something over the head then do it. Take a stake and something else that's pointy and metal but touch the crossbow and be impaled. Combat lesson four. Aim true, move quickly but carefully. From the feelings I'm getting, this city is nearly overrun with these beasties. You need to get rid of them completely not just injure them. An injured demon is an unhappy demon. A dead demon is no longer a threat. Combat lesson five. Use lethal force. We aren't dealing with humans. These things are much, MUCH worse. They are destructive and deadly. They generally can't be reasoned with and it isn't worth finding out because they'll kill you just for the prestige of killing a superhero. Anybody have any problems?" 

The Green Lantern took a deep breath. "Only with the killing thing." 

"I understand that it's hard but this is literally a kill or be killed situation. We are a small group trying to control a possible cast of thousands. It's your choice but it'll seriously tick them off if you just injure them." 

"And seriously ticked off is bad," he said, nodding. 

"Oh yeah! Enough talk. We need to get this happening. Remember your pairings and try to keep in contact." They paired off and disappeared into the strangely dark day. "Where do you think you are going Batman?" He stopped mid step. "Vampires can be quieter than that. Batgirl, go left and make your way to the centre of the park. Batman, go right. I'll go straight down the middle. If you need help let me know." 

I took a few moments to concentrate in the same way I did as part of my meditation as I moved through the trees. I was part of my surroundings, aware of Batman and Batgirl and when they encountered hostile beings. Each time I fought it felt like a dream. I was there but something didn't seem real about it. I believe that the energies infused with me and made me aware of everything around me. I knew when Robin and Green Lantern were returning to the park for my help and I was able to meet them. The wristband called my name and I responded, telling the Bat where I was. 

"There were too many Buffy. There wasn't any way to fight them..." Robin said. 

"You did good." I raised my banded wrist. "Oracle, are you still talking to Giles?" 

"What's wrong Buffy?" 

"Need a general anti-demon spell. I have about 20 here, trapped together and there is no way I'm going in there to kill them individually." 

"Yes. I have a spell that will send them back to whence they originated." 

"What do I need?" 

"Just the spell. Repeat after me..." 

Again the vagueness overtook me and I'm only barely aware that I cast the spell and the demons vanished. "Is it possible to cast that spell so it will effect the entire city?" 

"No. Unfortunately it only works once in any 24 hour period." 

"Have you got anything else for me?" 

"Not yet. We have a few suspicions." 

"Thanks Giles. You're all doing great. I'd be lost without you." 

"Whatever we can do Buffy. I just wish it was more." 

"This is enough. Gotta get back to it." 

"Do you know how it happened?" Green Lantern asked. 

"Giles and I agree that some sort of spell has been cast to open a gateway and call them through. He and my friends are still looking into it. It's been building for about 2 days and exploded today. 

I felt a headache suddenly start in my mind that made me fall to my knees in agony. The energies seemed to be fighting against something unnaturally seeking entrance to my mind. I seemed to mentally glimpse J'onn and joined my will to the energies, relaxing and soothing them. 

'Nightwing is injured,' Superman's voice reverberated through my mind. 

I groaned in pain then thought 'Is it serious?' 

'A weapon wound.' 

'Bring him here. Belated combat lesson number 6. Don't let your enemy get your weapon and don't injure yourself or a team mate with your weapon.' 

I crawled the short distance to my weapons bag, noticing for the first time the unnatural silence surrounding me. No people. No cars. The city knew the danger and was staying in doors. 

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Batman asked. 

"What was that?" I asked, pulling my oversized first aid kit out of my weapons bag. 

"J'onn is a telepath. It's how we communicate." 

"Could 'we' have warned me?" I asked, clutching my aching head. "I'm in tune with energies you don't know exist and they didn't like that at all. I'll be fine...after a bottle of Ibuprofen and a months worth of sleep..." I muttered. 

Superman landed by the bag and put Nightwing on the ground. Superman looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you ok?" 

"I'll be fine. What happened?" 

"A vampire looter. He'd been into a weapons shop and armed himself. He seemed bewildered but attacked me anyway. Nightwing was wrestling his companion and out of the dark an orange, slime covered demon with large antlers attacked him with a large knife." 

"A Slime Demon. You're lucky the slime didn't get into the wound. Did you kill the demons or leave them?" 

"Superman beheaded them with his heatvision," Nightwing said, pulling away with a sharp intake of breath when I gently prodded the wound making sure it was clean of any objects. 

I pulled at the fabric to get a better view of the gently bleeding wound just below his shoulder. I opened the first aid kit and took out the peroxide, a bottle of holy water and a large adhesive bandage. I opened both the holy water and the peroxide, pouring a little of each onto separate cotton swabs. "Superman, Green Lantern. Are you ok to go back out there?" 

"Uh, sure," Green Lantern said and away they went. 

"I'll be fine," Nightwing said trying to look over his shoulder at the wound. 

"No you won't. This isn't quite deep enough for stitches but it'll tear wider if you try using your arm again." I spoke quietly into his ear. "You've been watching me since I got here. I think I deserve an explanation of your night-time peeping-tom activities," I said, swiping at the wound with the peroxide. He howled in surprise and pain. Giles doesn't warn me either so I know exactly how he feels. 

"Don't ever study medicine Buffy. You have a dreadful bedside manner," Nightwing panted around the pain as I cleaned the peroxide away with the holy water then applied the bandage. 

"I could have poured more on," I pointed out. "Now Nightwing is coming back to my apartment to rest because it's closest. Dad won't be there so you'll be safe. He's gone back to L.A. for a few weeks but you already know that don't you Bruce?" I said to Batman. 


	11. Part 11

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 11 

Though his expression didn't change I saw the hesitation before he answered, "Yes." 

Surprised by the admission I said, "Oh boy. That would make Robin, Tim right?" The teenager grinned at me. "Wow. And I'm guessing Cassandra is Batgirl." Under the cowl, I think she smiled too. 

We walked the block back to my apartment building. Nightwing grumbled the entire way about pushy women and peroxide. He mumbled about how magic and demons were not supposed to be real and that his reality was once again turned on it's head because of me. I had to wonder about that but it could wait...maybe. 

"Again?" I asked. Alright. So I was curious. 

"Nothing," he mumbled. 

"He likes you," Robin laughed. 

"Hit him and I'll bathe that wound in peroxide when we get inside this apartment," I said when Nightwing/Dick began to raise his arm. 

He grinned and winked at me. "What if I enjoy the pain?" 

"Then I'll have to recategorise you as a masochistic rich boy," I said, swinging the door open. A thought occurred to me and after I shut the door I voiced it. 

"Batman, ah...Bruce...I really hate to ask this of you..." 

"You need your friends here?" he asked. 

"Yeah," I said quietly. I don't like asking for help. Fortunately I was momentarily distracted by Nightwing removing the top half of his outfit. I had thought it was all one piece. You know, like a jumpsuit... 

"I can send the private jet." 

"Huh? Oh, I'm going to need to tell Giles something about why Bruce Wayne is sending his private jet for them." 

"No Buffy. You can't tell them." 

"You mean it's bad enough I worked it out...Fine," I sighed. "I'll make something up. He's not going to believe me though," I said, dialling the number. 

Giles answered his phone. "Hey Giles. Your whatever erupted in to something massive, at least 50 demons have already been taken care of...I need you all here. These guys are doing great but...Well, they are all essentially anti-killing...Yeah I told them it was kill or be killed...Can you call Angel? It's a green light to get your bodies and books out here. Oh, and bring Spike. He'll enjoy the opportunity for mayhem and a good fight...Don't worry about that. Mr Wayne saw me fighting the demons and I explained everything and he's going to send his plane for you all...No, he insisted Giles...Well it's a charitable cause and he has the money to spare. Just be at the airport. I'll email Willow the details as soon as I have them...Thank you Giles. See you guys soon." I hung up and looked at Bruce. "Told you he wouldn't believe me and just so you know I don't like lying or telling half-truths to Giles. How does it feel Nightwing?" 

He tried to smile. "It hurts but that's normal." 

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry you got hurt. The worst part is you won't heal as quickly as I do. Part of the Slayer benefits program, along with risking your life every night and no pay." To Bruce/Batman, I said, "We need to regroup and make some evaluations." I heard the instructions issued in my mind by Batman through the telepathic link. 

"Is that link always open?" 

"No. I reached out to J'onn and he opened it." 

"Oh. Good." 

Superman landed on my balcony with Green Lantern at the same time there was a knock at the door. 

Batgirl opened the door and gestured for The Flash to enter. "You're getting slow J'onn." 

"I was unaware it was a race," J'onn said from the balcony. 

The Flash shrugged. "How's the not-so Boy Wonder?" 

"It'll heal. In a couple of days he'll be fine. How did we all go?" 

"The Mayor ordered everyone to their homes on my advisement as a state of emergency was declared," Superman said. 

The pairings rambled off total kills and rough estimates of street roamers. 

"So, around 120 killed in just over 2 and a half hours. Only one injury. My friends are on their way so we should be able to wrap this up tomorrow. Tonight I would suggest patrols in pairs lasting about two hours each. We'll use this apartment as our base of operations. Oracle can I get you on my computer once I'm internet connected?" 

"Sure can. Robin?" 

Robin took over the connection and logged me onto Oracle. Good thing I have a microphone and speakers. 

On the screen appeared a patrol roster. "Thanks Oracle. You can all see the plan. You can stay here if you want until it's your time. I'm ordering pizza and maybe some Chinese...oh wait, they'll be closed...damn." 

"What do you want? I'll get it," The Flash offered. 

"From where?" 

"The speed demon will go out of town for it," Green Lantern chuckled. 

"I can get the pizza from Italy and the Chinese from China if you want..." 

"Ooooh..." I thought about it. "What does everyone want?" I handed the Flash the notepaper and he was gone. The first patrol went out, J'onn and Plastic Man. 

Dinner came back, authentic and piping hot, though how he managed to keep it hot I'm not sure. School wasn't my strong point. 

I gave Dick...er...Nightwing some painkillers and he slept in the spare-since-dad-left room. From were I sat beside whoever decided to keep me company at the computer, I was able to watch him through the open door when I wasn't trying to keep up with the steady stream of information the Scooby Gang and Oracle were feeding me. Just after 4pm I went out alone on a three hour patrol, well it would have been alone except Batman managed to find me about 20 minutes after I left. I tried to make him leave but he's a stubborn old guy. We did get the opportunity for a private chat though and we came to a professional understanding when he saved me from a gouging by an antlered slime demon, then, a little while later I returned the favour and saved him from a panicked Metropolitan without killing the person. I even got invited to Gotham City whenever I wanted which I promised to take him up on. It was then decided that if she wanted to Willow could come to Gotham with me for New Years. I'd go regardless. Bruce...er...Batman promised me a place to stay at his house as we chatted in between slaying. I much prefer dusty vampires to slimey and goopy demons. 

We returned to the apartment at 7 and I resumed my computer based booklearning. At 11 I took a break and asked Oracle and Giles to hold off on the cramming again for a few hours. My eyes were stinging a bit from staring at the screen for so long and all of the potentialities were starting to scare me. I needed an answer not possibilities. My feet carried me to Dicks bedside. Diana, that's Wonder Woman, told me he had woken just after I left but had gone back to sleep. I knelt beside the bed and stroked his forehead. His brow was slightly creased in what I assumed was pain. The injuries that didn't need stitches always hurt the most. 

Ok so I *REALLY* like him. I figure though, that because he can take care of himself, I'm allowed to not be completely panicked by him getting injured, which I'm not. I'm feeling unnaturally calm. Now I'm worried. 

He opened one eye just enough to look at me and then he smiled, all the worry gone from his face. "I was a bit worried when I didn't see you with the others, but you've been doing this for a while haven't you?" 

I nodded. "Almost 5 years. I never get over the disgusting squidgyness of some of the demons but fortunately they all seem to be lesser demons. The sort that are beheadable. I just wanna know why they are all here and how they got here. What was the summoner trying to get?" 

"Summoner?" Bruce/Batman asked from the open doorway. 

"This many demons wouldn't have just appeared this suddenly. We would've had some sort of indication. A few disappearances, a few dead bodies completely drained of blood with strange puncture wounds over the jugular. The Hellmouth attracts them but Metropolis isn't a Hellmouth. There's no mystical gain for them here. None of them recognised me or knew about me which means they haven't been around long..." 

"That's a bit egotistical isn't it?" 

"Oh, I didn't mean about me by name. It meant that they didn't know about the Slayer. I have demon...well I suppose they could be loosely termed friends who tell me that I'm known as far away as Brazil and into China. It's my reputation, like yours Flash, or yours Batman. In Gotham City you are a myth. To the demon population of the world so am I. They come to Sunnydale to seek me out, to find me and battle me in the hopes of being the one to kill me, or at least walk away from the fight with a few scars and a story to tell. I'm sure that a certain number of the criminals each one of you faces comes to fight you for the same reasons. 

"I don't fight for truth and justice. I fight to drive back the darkness that every night claims more human lives than it should. On an average night in Sunnydale I will dust 4 vampires and take out at least one demon. That's on a slow night. And I didn't choose this. It chose me but I do what I do because I have been given the knowledge and the ability to do it. Just like you." 

"Bravo luv. Bravo." 

I stood up. "Spike?" 


	12. Part 12

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 12 

He took a drag on his cigarette then held his arms open wide. "Who else Slayer? This the Fairy Brigade?" 

"They're the JLA and er...Gotham City's Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin." 

"Why am I always last," Robin grumbled. 

"Cause you're the cutest," Spike told him. "Aren't you going to introduce me luv?" 

"Only when I find out what you're doing here." I folded my arms across my chest but made sure he saw the stake. 

"Stop threatening me. You know how I love it." He sat down at the table and put his feet up. "I suppose you want to know how I got in too, what with me being a vampire and needing an invite..." 

"He's a vampire?" Plastic Man asked. 

"He's harmless. He's got a no-violence-against-humans chip in his head. It's fun to taunt him though." 

"I called two days ago and told your dad I was a friend from Sunnydale. He invited me to come in and visit you anytime. Poor choice of words on his part. Of course if you'd locked the door..." 

"Why are you here?" 

"I s'ppse a room full of superheroes makes you feel safe though. All warm and fuzzy right here..." he pointed to his dead heart, "and if I ate food I'd heave. I came to Metropolis because I was invited. Some big-shot wanted protection from demons while a spell was being cast and had heard that I couldn't hurt humans. Figured I was perfect for the gig." 

"Who was the big-shot Spike?" 

"Course I eventually said no. It's an insult an' all that. I said 'You may be rich Mr Luthor but there ain't no way I'm protecting you from a gateway of demons just so you can get one big guy out who'll probably eat me too." 

"You are the greatest Spike," I threw my arms around him and hugged him. I'm really starting to hate these energies. I want my own emotions back. "Ok. We know how and why now. We just don't know who." 

"Easy," Spike gloated. "The guy behind the glasses, Robert, mentioned the demon Kraznar." 

"Thank you," I grinned at him. "We need Giles here. Whatever this spell is it will need counteracting. Once the gang arrive..." 

"The Scoobies are coming? It's just not worth it with you lot. I come all the way to Metropolis to help you and get away from them and now they're following me. Just great!" Spike muttered. 

"...We'll have more information. It's down to damage control and research now. Oracle, did you get all of that?" 

"And relayed it." 

Day seven was not my day of rest. 

Giles and the gang arrived at 3 the next morning. We filled them in on the slaying situation and went over what Spike had said again looking for the spell used to summon Kraznar through what Giles said was basically an all-purpose, portable Hellmouth. 

While Giles, Willow, Anya and Oracle researched, Xander gushed and stared before I decided patrolling was in order. I agreed to let Nightwing patrol if he let Giles have the final say on his injury. Batman and Giles agreed on a method of, hopefully, keeping the wound from reopening and ripping and I paired up with Dick/Nightwing to use the popular helpless-lost-girl routine. I think he was enjoying rescuing me. 

J'onn gently entered my mind telepathically, for the message from Batman that we would be regrouping where Nightwing and I were. When we had regrouped Giles voice came over the wristband radio. "You need to find the tallest building in Metropolis Buffy. It's the only place the spell could have been cast. It needed full moonlight to work. When you find it you have to smash the ceramic jar in the centre of the circle WITHOUT disturbing the lines of the circle." 

"Thanks." 

"Good luck." 

"You trained me well. I don't need luck. Superman, what's the tallest building in Metropolis?" 

"LexCorp Towers." 

"Get to the top of LexCorp Towers Giles. We'll be there in a few moments. Oracle, I'm going to need you to eliminate the buildings security so Giles and the others can get to the top." 

"On it...Done. Lex needs to employ someone good for his security." 

"Buffy. You can't kill Kraznar," Xander said urgently. 

"We can't blow him up with a bazooka?" I asked Xander via the radio. 

"Not even if you lured him into the school library and blew it up too. This guy will not die until he is released of his duties by the person who summoned him. But if the final human sacrifice is not made Kraznar will vanish but will return when the bloodlust gets too great." 

"Lust for whose blood?" 

"It doesn't say." 

"Ok. Xander, your duty is to get that sacrifice out of there as quickly as possible. We've arrived at LexCorp Towers." 

I was dropped rather unceremoniously on the roof by Superman and landed with a roll to stand in front of a short man with thick rimmed glasses. "Robert?" He stammered yes as he nodded. I hit him square between the eyes and all hell broke loose. "Make sure Lex doesn't get away. I know he's here," I shouted as the sounds of fighting broke out around me. Giles and the others must have been closer than I thought. 

I think I saw Batman slam Lex's head against a wall just hard enough to knock him unconscious but without causing any bleeding. I was kinda disappointed by that. 

Again I felt like I was in a dream, almost acting on autopilot. But no matter how hard we fought I could not get a clear shot at nor could I get close enough to destroy the ceramic jar in the centre of the circles. 

With the same detachment, through the haze I watched Xander free the girl, wide-eyed and frozen in terror as a vortex began to open in front of her. 

"The demons have already congregated here as a sacrifice to Kraznar. Enough have already passed through. You cannot stop it," Robert began to laugh hysterically. 

"Oh do...shut up," Giles said, hitting the man in the face. Spike raised an eyebrow. "Well you couldn't do it." 

I honestly do not want to know how he manages to get his transport made without drawing attention to who he really is but above us hovered the Batwing, on a wire the Batman slid down to land beside me. 

The haze cleared. "Nice landing Bats. You dropped on my crossbow," I said grabbing up the bolts and using them as stakes. 

"Sorry," he said dashing away to be a hero. 

The vortex was opening wider. My eyes met Angels and for a terrible moment I was dragged back to the day I sent him to Hell before a dull blow to my arm ripped me back to the present and my surroundings. I glared at the demon and tossed him over the side of the building where Wonder Woman caught him and staked him. 

Angel tossed his crossbow to me and I took out the vampire looming over Willow's unconcious body. 

"It's too late Buffy," Giles called over the windy noise of the vortex. "It's too late." 

A stone coloured demon stepped through the whirling vortex and unfolded its frame to its full two-storey height. "Where is the final sacrifice of human blood?" 

"She-she escaped," Robert stuttered. 

The demon roared. "I will return for you both." And just like Xander said he would, he vanished. 

Carrying the reloaded crossbow I stalked toward Lex Luthor who tried to bravely stand up to me, despite the fear I could see in his eyes and the fear I'm sure Spike and Angel could smell more clearly than I. I hope these energies enhancements stay around. They're quite useful. 

"Don't hurt him Buffy," Superman called out to me. 

"You have a serious attitude problem young lady." 

"Because I don't bow and scrape before Lex Luthor? I've faced much scarier people than you and that was just my High School Principal. Besides I love my attitude problem. Are you *sure* I can't hurt him?" I asked Superman. "Not even a little?" 

"You can," Superman said, shocking both Lex and I. "But I'd have to stop you." 

"Would I be able to get one punch in before you stopped me?" I asked full of hope. That was it for Batman. I heard him start chuckling. I smiled proudly for a moment at having broken the Dark Knights foreboding demeanour. 

NOTE TO SELF: Working for the newspaper has been good for my vocabulary. 

Even Superman smiled. "You could try." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. 

I looked past the giant boyscout, my eyes going round as saucers and I shouted, "What are you doing? No!" I used the momentary distraction to slam my fist into Lex's face. I felt Superman grab me around the waist and lift me off the ground. "I warned you Lex. The energies that make me who I am compelled me to warn you this would happen before you did it. Next time I'll let the demons and vampires at you before I decide to kill them. You have no idea what you are dealing with. That demon you opened the vortex to summon is more bloodthirsty than the demon that wore my lovers face. The supernatural is not a toy. Kraznar will hunt you down and drink you dry and there isn't a damned thing you can do to stop it." I stilled. "You can put me down now Big Blue." My feet met concrete. "And there's nothing I can do either. Not even you deserve to die that way." 

"Are you sure luv? I mean we could end his suffering now...well I could try." 

"You know Spike, that may not be such a bad idea. I mean I won't have to come back to Metropolis to stop the demons rampage." 

"Buffy," Wesley began. 

"Chill Wes. I was only joking. Besides, Spike's still chipped and regardless the extreme doubt I have about the fact, Luthor is human. He is human isn't he?" 

"Yes," Superman said. 

"Damn. Sorry Spike." 

He lit a cigarette and flicked the still lit match in Luthor's direction. "Not to worry pet. It's the thought that counts." 

"It's home time right?" Cordelia asked. "Dry cleaning is so expensive..." 


	13. Part 13

DISCLAIMER with part 1.  
**  
Part 13 

I went with my Sunnydale friends back to the airport. They insisted on returning immediately to Sunnydale and LA, all of them having work to do. 

I returned to my apartment and discovered I was not alone. My first clue was the open sliding doors. The second clue was Nightwing flicking channels on the TV. 

"I can't stay. Superman is coming by later to make sure your safe and on your own, but I figured that because I know who you are, you should have the opportunity to see that you were right." I sat beside him on the sofa and raised my hand to gently stroke his face. 

Then with his hand over mine I removed the mask. 

I rested on the eighth day...sort of. I was called into the office. Lois said she was re-writing the article with the new information. 

"Hello heroes mine," I grinned at Dick, Bruce and Tim. 

"Heroine supreme, we come bearing sad news. We have to return to Gotham, but I'm hoping to visit you if you don't mind..." 

"We all are," Tim said. 

"I would love to see you all. It's a shame you have to go though." 

"Don't forget you'll be coming to Gotham for New Years too," Bruce reminded me. 

"How could I forget? I've been promised accommodation at Wayne Manor." 

Someone came running past then and bumped into Clark. I watched him push his glasses up his nose in a way that I suppose is supposed to be clumsy but it just reminded me of Giles. But I know something only a handful of people know about Clark. 

When Superman came by last night I asked him a question that had been bothering me for a few days. Guess who now knows Supermans secret identity. 

"If we come to Sunnydale, we don't have to meet that Spike guy do we? He was weird." 

"He's a vampire," I whispered to Tim who gave me a 'yeah I know. so?' look. 

"He's just worried that Spike likes him." 

"Like you like Buffy?" Tim taunted Dick, and they began to do that brothers-hitting-each-other bonding thing that I will never understand. 

Laughing I answered the phone. "Daily Planet Metropolis. Buffy Summers speaking..." Angels voice on the other end startled me. "Bruce Wayne paid for your dry cleaning?..." I looked over at Bruce who shrugged, "He's here if you want to thank him directly...Sure I can tell him. That's not a problem...Oh, well he knew because I told him about how you all helped me to save Metropolis from becoming the newest Sunnydale. Thank you for helping Angel. I couldn't have done it without all of you. It means a lot that you were there...I know but it took my needing you to realise that you were...Well I just wanted to thank all of you...Ok. Bye." 

Clark beat me to it. "You paid for their dry-cleaning?" 

"You saw the mess Cordelia's clothes were in..." he stammered, "And Angel's coat...It was the least I could do to thank them..." 

"They're very grateful. Thank you Bruce." 

"Well it was Dicks idea so I can't take all the credit." 

"Thank you Dick," I smiled. 

"It was the least we could do for the friends who came to our aid." 

"When do you have to leave?" 

"We have to go today. Bruce was called back for an emergency." 

"But...No..." I protested. "I have to work." 

"We're leaving tonight Buffy. If you want to we can pick you up on the way but you'd have to get a taxi home." 

"I'll take care of it," Clark said. "We'll make sure she's ok. Buffy's going to be the next star of the Daily Planet." 

I blushed and tried to blink away the tears. Alone again in a strange city. Maybe not so alone I thought looking up at Clark who looked a lot like Superman from this angle. It's a wonder no one else has seen it. 

The highlight of what could have been a truly awful day was that Perry loved the article and approved my name to be added in slightly smaller print below Lois and Clark's. 

I watched them from the tarmac as they flew away and on the way home I cried. I missed them already. They let me be normal and now they had gone. Clark and Lois reminded me that Dick and Tim had promised to visit in less than a week and that in the meantime I had them and the Daily Planet. I tried to grasp onto the energies and feel the happiness I had so recently found there but even they had gone. For now, I was no longer needed. 

I took a deep breath and decided a pep talk was in order. 

I was alive. Everyone else involved was alive, even Lex dammit. Remarkably, there had been no deaths at the hands of demons in Metropolis during the outbreak. I had wonderful new friends and a good job, even if it was only for the summer, but even Perry had told me I had potential and that meant something to me. 

Lois and Clark took me out to dinner and offered me a bed at their place for the night. I thanked them but said no, I wanted to sleep in my own place. They took me home and walked me to the door, putting their phone numbers in my cell phone. Lois made me promise that I would scream for Superman if I needed him. After all, he never failed her. 

I smiled and promised to feel better. The phone began to ring the instant I shut the door. "Hello?..." My smile must have reached my ears, "Of course I'm glad to hear from you but you must have only just gotten home. Aren't you tired?...Even superheroes get tired Dick..." 

My remaining time with the Daily Planet was relatively quiet. Superman helped me with my nightly patrols, cleaning up Metropolis' streets of the few remaining demons and vampires. Sometimes even a JLA-er or two came to help as well. Bruce, Dick and Tim had occasionally made the trip to Metropolis, together and separately to visit me and help us. 

Then the big day came and I was leaving Metropolis. 

And I didn't want to. Perry had let me write a couple of small articles. Gap fillers and I was so excited I didn't care about the occasional 50-word limit. At least I was in there. I even got the front page once. Not just 150 words, the whole front page, picture and headline. Turns out Lex's mystical pal was the head of a trading ring in humans for spell sacrifice. The only downside of the story was that Perry wouldn't let me include that he worked for Wolfram and Hart. The little weasel just happened to get lucky casting that spell that night and opened a temporary Hellmouth. Unfortunately for him, the Slayer was in Metropolis. 

I like being me. 

Tim, Dick, Lois and Clark stood with me at the airport by gate 12. Dick was holding my hand. It was really more of a grip than a simple hold. Good thing Riley and I weren't Riley and I anymore. I really, REALLY like Dick. I don't even have to hold back when I'm training with him. He's been training since forever and that makes up for my extra strength. 

"We're sorry your Dad couldn't make it," Lois said as she hugged me and handed me a package. "A memento of Metropolis. Autographed and all." 

I opened the package and began laughing. "Thank you." I was now the proud owner of an autographed 11" Superman doll. "Hey it's no big deal about my dad Lois. He didn't meet me when I arrived either." Dad had come back to Metropolis for business again. I'm not sure how Lex is going to treat him this time though, after the little 'episode' on the roof of LexCorp Towers. Bruce had come back to Metropolis for the same reason. 

"You didn't come with him?" Dick asked. 

"Nah. Doesn't matter though. He doesn't like flying and complains the whole way," I smiled weakly. "If any of you are ever in Sunnydale and in need of somewhere less than 5 star to stay, look me up," I smiled. 

"Wait Buffy!" Bruce ran down the corridor towards us, knocking people over in his haste. If I didn't know that he was Batman I would never have guessed. Bruce is so clumsy, where Batman is graceful. But like me, in his mind he is his warrior self, not this shell that protects us and our families from those who would hurt them or us. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I'd blame Alfred's driving but it was Lex complaining about a girl named Buffy from Sunnydale who, more than 2 months ago broke his nose and ruined his presidential photoshoot." My grin matched Bruce's'. "Nice right hook by the way." 

"It's only pretty when you haven't seen it rushing toward your face," Dick muttered. 

"You volunteered and I tried to warn you." 

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "I didn't mind so much. I learned a few things...and then some." 

"Hey! Stop that. I'll get into trouble and Brucie over there will take away your allowance." 

"That's never stopped him before. Oh, I have this for you." 

"Can you hold Superman for me Dick?" 

He looked at Clark then at me. "Do I have to?" 

"Not that one." I handed him the doll and took the parcel from Bruce. 

"It's a good thing they don't have interstate customs anymore," Bruce commented. 

I looked at him over the bunched wrapping in my hand before opening the large leather case. I gaped at its contents. 

"Though I didn't mean to break it, I figured I should replace it anyway." 

"How come I never got a crossbow like that before I went anywhere?" Dick asked. 

"You don't fight hellspawn demons and vampires every night. Besides you never had one for me to break, not that I meant to break it," he said quickly. 

"Bruce it's ok. I told you that and this....this is beyond beautiful. Thank you." I hugged him. "Thank you," I said again looking at the polished wood and shiny metal. 

"Share the wealth and all that," he said flippantly. I chuckled and put the case and the doll in my carryon bag. 

"Well you've got enough," Lois remarked. "That's your plane Buffy. Oh, here comes Perry." 

"Just wanted to send you off with a memento of the Daily Planet." He thrust a large flat package wrapped in brown paper at me and stuck out his hand. "Good luck and see you next term break." 

"Really?" He nodded. I squealed but refrained from hugging him. I shook his hand excitedly. "Thank you! Ah. My plane. I have to go, but I'll be back...whether that's a good thing or not, I'm not sure. Bye." 

Dick followed me as far as he could and kissed me goodbye. I was definitely going to Gotham City and Bludhaven. I had to find out who this Oracle was so it'd be a business trip too. "Dick! I forgot to give this back to Bruce..." I held out the wristband communicator. 

"Keep it. He owns the company." 

I found my seat by the window half way down the plane and looked out the window at the tarmac. Because the seat beside me was empty I'd been able to keep Perry's gift with me. I ripped open the brown paper and swatted the tears that formed in my eyes. It was a framed full-size copy of my frontpage, and I didn't get to thank him. I'll call him when I get back to Sunnydale. Sleep time now. I'm so tired. 

FIN... 


End file.
